


My Little Pony: Parallel Equestria Girls

by Poetic Thrill (rcmero)



Series: My Little Pony: Multiverse Travel [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyswap, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Interactive Fiction, Movie Spoilers, Multiverse, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on deviantART, Self-Insert, Sharing a Body, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmero/pseuds/Poetic%20Thrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since Twilight's princess coronation. She still feels like she isn't ready to take the title. However, that all changes after a stay in the Crystal Empire's castle, where a mysterious unicorn throws Twilight's Element of Magic through a magic mirror and dares her to go through it to get it back.</p><p>However, things take a turn for the worse shortly after Twilight and Spike go through the mirror, where they show up again and the mirror suddenly implodes. Yet, the two are acting weird... Spike keeps acting like a dog, not to mention Twilight claims she's a human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I'm still alive! Weren't expecting this, were you? Don't worry, I'll get to work on Port-Ed 2 soon. Emphasis on the soon. Trust me, I'm not even my playing my copy of Portal 2 just to record what I need!
> 
> Anyway, back to the point. Shoot me all you want, I liked Equestria Girls. Could have been better, though. And I don't even think it was for lack of time. My phone gives me movies playing at the local cinema that are three hours long. So there is a lot of things they could have done with this. I mean, the idea for humanized versions of the MLP:FiM cast had a whole lot of potential. It just feels that they didn't achieve said potential with the story they decided to use.
> 
> That's where this story comes in. I came across [this](http://fav.me/d6gs9of) piece of literature by a guy named No1MporXant who says he would make the original movie AU and this would be the actual movie. Basically, a [fix fic](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FixFic).
> 
> That's where I come in. The fic was pretty much just guidelines, not an actual written story. I have obtained permission from the author to make it a story, so all credit for the original idea goes to him.
> 
> And where does the original movie take place? You could just say that it took place in an alternate time-line. So it's not rewriting history, it's all alternate universe scenarios, like it all happened in another universe, one that they would have decided to no longer be canon to the franchise. Like how Cartoon Network decided to have the original Ben 10's 'Ben 10000' future have been a cross-time future that took place in a parallel world, and decided to let the Ben 10 live-action movie "Race Against Time" have also been a cross-time event and make the Ultimate Alien future be Ben's real future.
> 
> This is my first non-crossover fanfiction and also my first non-adaptation fanfiction (kinda), so let me know what I can do to improve.

In the Crystal Empire, many years ago, Starswirl the Bearded was busy with his latest progress in magic. His students, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, are all right next to him, eager to know his progress.

“This is it, my faithful students,” he spoke up to Celestia and Luna. “If this works well, this Trans-Dimensional Gateway Portal should be able to transport anypony to any dimension one pleases.”

“How are you going to do that?” asked Celestia.

“It’s quite simple, Celestia. Observe.”

He then took the sack next to him and opened it up, taking out two gem stones the size of softballs. He then explains that they are the Jewels of Quantume, the only thing that can set the coordenates of where the portal will lead to. He places the jewel on top of a slot on top of the portal and magically seals it in.

Suddenly, the mirror portal becomes active. Starswirl instantly writes down what is happening on his notes.

“Is this safe?” asked Luna.

“Don’t worry, it’s completely safe. Now all I have to do is set the coordenades to where the portal will lead to. Now, since this is just a test run…” Starswirl then shoots a beam from his horn, “I believe I can set this to be completely random.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Celestia. “Aren’t you being reckless?”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Starswirl then galloped towards the portal. Before walking through it, he looked at his students. “If you don’t hear from me in a month, send somepony here to rescue me.”

Starswirl then went through the portal.

“Good luck… old friend.”

* * *

**_Over 1000 years later..._ **

* * *

The train suddenly stopped at the Crystal Empire station. The Mane 6 step out of it and proceed to the castle.

“Hoo-wee!” Applejack told Twilight. “Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon.”

“I am excited,” Twilight replied. “But to be honest, I’m a little bit nervous too.”

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up next to the two.

“You’re nervouscited!” she said. “You just wanna jump up and down and yell ‘Yay, yay!’, but you also want to crawl into a teeny tiny ball and hide at the same time!” she finished crawling into a ball. Once she was up, she pet Twilight saying “We’ve all been there!”

“You’ve got no reason to fret, Twi,” Applejack assured. “Everything’s gonna be just…”

“ _Twilight!_ ” Rarity suddenly interrupted. She ran up to Twilight and looked at her. “Sorry, darling, but I just realized you’re not wearing your crown!” She put up her face next to Twilight’s. “You haven’t forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?”

“It’s in my bag.”

Rarity then looked to her right. Spike was petting a travel bag with Twilight’s cutie mark on it.

“Just feel a bit self-conscious about wearing it,” Twilight continued. She then stretched her wings. “Haven’t really gotten accustomed to these yet either.”

Twilight tried flying for a little bit. She was able to float a few feet for a few seconds before falling down.

“You are a princess now, Twilight,” Rarity told her. “Embrace it! Why, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off! I’d even sleep with it!”

Twilight gave Rarity a short smile.

* * *

The doors open to the Crystal Empire palace, where Twilight sees her brother Shining Armour, along with Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance.

Twilight feels surprised to see crystal guards blowing off horns go off for her.

As Twilight is going forward, the princesses walk towards her.

“Twilight!” Cadance spoke up. “I haven’t seen you since the coronation.”

“We have so much to discuss,” said Princess Celestia. “But I think it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey.”

* * *

In Twilight’s bedroom, she and Spike are getting ready to do some shuteye. Twilight examines the bag she carried and takes out the things in it with her magic. Once she takes off her crown, she puts it on for a while and looks at the mirror, sighing.

Spike turns around and notices what Twilight’s doing.

“What’s wrong, Twilight?” he asks.

With a sigh, Twilight responds. “I don’t know, Spike. I’m just… worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire for her to rule. What if now that _I’m_ a princess Celestia expects me to rule a kingdom of my own?”

“That would be awesome!”

“No it would not!” As Twilight places the crown on the table and goes to bed, she continues. “Just because _I_ have a crown and wings doesn’t mean I’ll be a good leader!”

“Sure you will, Twilight,” Spike tries to reassure her. As he tucks Twilight in, he continues. “You should get some shuteye. Big day tomorrow.” He then turns off the desk lamp and goes to sleep.

If only it were that easy for Twilight to fall asleep too. Her wings keep disturbing her. She just can’t seem to keep them closed. Eventually she’s able to fall asleep, her wings still open.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter's a bit on the short side, and that it's mostly a novelization of the movie's opening, but I assure you, things will be different in the second chapter.


	2. The Multiverse

It’s late during the night. Guards are all around patrolling through the halls, searchlights on. Suddenly the door opens. A mysterious mare covered in a cloke sneaks around, looking for something. She locates Twilight’s room and opens it with her magic. She then goes straight to the nightstand where Twilight placed her crown, picking it up with her magic and replacing it with an identical crown. She almost drops the lamp but she’s able to catch it in time.

As she tries to escape, she trips on Spike’s tail, causing him and Twilight to wake up. Twilight immediately notices her crown in the mare’s cloak.

“My crown! She’s got my crown!”

The mare immediately tries to make her escape. Twilight gets up and exits the room.

“Stop! Thief!”

Twilight then gallops in pursuit of the mare, waking up the rest of the Mane 6 in the process.

A quick dose of teleport magic puts Twilight in front of her, but the other mare activates a teleportation spell of her own, launching her cloak over Twilight’s face. She then reappears in front of her, revealing her appearance: light orange skin and red and yellow mane. She still has Twilight’s crown in her saddlebags.

Twilight’s not one to give up as she, now together with the rest of the Mane 6, continue to pursue her.

Twilight suddenly jumps towards her, causing them to fall into another room and the crown to be launched through her saddlebags. It bounces around a bit before going through a mirror.

Everypony gasps.

“What did you do with my crown?” asks Twilight.

“You want it?” the other mare speaks up. “Go and get it!” She suddenly teleports towards the window. “So long… Princess.” She suddenly jumps down through the window.

The Mane 6 quickly look through the window, where they see her fall down.

“Is she crazy?” asks Twilight.

“I’ll go get her!” Rainbow Dash speaks up. She then quickly jumps down herself and starts flying towards the other unicorn, who tucks in all of her legs to fall faster.

Rainbow Dash tries to catch up with her as the ground comes closer, but before she could hit the bottom, the mare Dash is trying to catch teleports away to safety disappearing to a very far away place. Dash quickly tries to pull in the [breaks](http://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/104026/) when she realizes this, but she’s too late, as she ends up hitting the ground, landing on her hooves so hard she ends up making a crater where she landed. She then flies up to ger her hooves out of their holes and gives out screams of pain as she blows on all of her hooves one at a time.

* * *

The next morning, bandages on Rainbow Dash’s hooves, the mysterious mare’s actions were not unnoticed by Princess Celestia. She immediately knew who it was.

“Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies not long before Twilight. I saw so much potential in her… but as her magic skills quickly grew, she became greedy, dishonest and cruel, becoming obsessed with power and the respect of her peers. Soon she wanted to learn all of the more advanced types of magic long before I believed that she was even ready to handle them. When I refused to give Sunset what she wanted, she decided to abandon her studies and go on a journey of her own. I tried to help her, but Sunset refused to listen to reason!” Pause. “Ever since then, Sunset has been traveling all across the lands of Equestria and beyond, learning as much about magic as she possibly could.” Celestia points at Twilight. “Not to long after Sunset left, I found Twilight, and made her my new Prized Student. At that moment I swore not to make the same mistakes I made with Sunset.”

Celestia gives out a sigh as she continues. “Sadly, though, it would seem that Sunset's journey has lead her here. I fear that Sunset is now jealous of Twilight for becoming a princess before her, which would explain why she has stolen Twilight's crown.”

As Spike pulls off the crown Sunset tried to replace, he speaks up. “She replaced Twilight’s with this one.”

“I suppose Sunset Shimmer though you wouldn’t realize right away this wasn’t yours, and by the time you did, it would be too late to recover your crown and Element of Harmony.”

“But I don’t understand. Where did she send my crown?” asks Twilight.

"Come and I will explain."

The group then walks towards the mirror room. Princess Luna speaks up.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a Trans-Dimensional Gateway Portal, and was the final project of Starswirl the Bearded, before he disappeared through the portal over 1000 years ago and was never seen again."

“In his final years,” Celestia continues, “Starswirl had come to the believe that there were worlds, entire universes beyond our own within completely alternate dimensions, existing in a massive collaboration of dimensions that he referred to as ‘The Multiverse’. I learned everything I know about cross-time, parallel dimensions, alternate time-lines, other realities and the trans-dimensional counterparts of the inhabitants of each world from reading the notes of Starswirl himself.

“Unfortunately, Starswirl took his most important documents with him through the portal, so even I don't completely understand everything about what Starswirl was working on. He was also the only one who knew how to set the coordinates on the mirror, so it's been stuck leading to that one particular world ever since.

“After Starswirl went through the mirror, he had not returned for weeks. Sadly though, before we could send a rescue team into the mirror to find him, the Crystal Empire fell under the rule of King Sombra. When the Crystal Empire disappeared for over 1000 years, the mirror went along with it, so I had no choice but to presume the worst and believe that Starswirl the Bearded was lost forever.

“When the Crystal Empire returned, I had forbidden the mirror from being used by anypony at all. After losing Starswirl, I didn't want to take any more chances with that portal.”

“Twilight,” Cadance spoke up. “You must use the mirror to go to this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony are useless and Equestria is without one of its most important means of defence.”

“Your crown does not belong in that world,” Princess Luna speaks up. “If it goes into the wrong hooves, it would certainly be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves.”

Celestia then floats Twilight her saddlebags.

“You understand the importance of your task?” she asks.

“Of course,” Twilight responds.

“Good. Then you must go at once.”

With a sigh, Twilight starts to walk towards the mirror. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flies in front of Twilight.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” she speaks up. “She’s going, we’re going with her! Right, girls?”

“I’m so nervouscited!” Pinkie Pie speaks up.

“You… do realize that’s not a real word, right?” Applejack tells her.

Twilight couldn’t help but smile. Celestia, on the other hand, had no smile on her face.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go,” she says.

“What? Why not?” asks Rainbow Dash.

“After losing Starswirl, I want to keep the number of lives to use the mirror down to a minimum. Since the crown is Twilight's responsibility, she must go to the other world _alone_.”

“Time is of the essence,” Princess Luna tells Twilight. She then makes a holographic image of the moon rising into the sky with her magic as she explains. “On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. When it does, it will be another thirty moons before you’ll be able to use it again.”

With words of encouragement from the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight walks through the portal. She places a hoof on it and finds that it goes right through. She turns around to her friends. Celestia nods, as if to tell her it’s safe. Twilight then with a deep breath, goes through the portal.

Spike, worried for the safety of Twilight, can’t stand still and goes through the portal as well.

On a huge swirling portal, which Twilight guesses is the gateway to the other world, Twilight notices two strange lights fly past her, heading in the direction that they came from. Before she can realize what they were,  she gets sucked through the tunnel faster.

* * *

Twilight slowly opens her eyes, thinking she is probably in the other world Celestia mentioned. She hears a voice.

“Twilight…?” Twilight recognizes the voice as Spike. She looks around, trying to find his location.

“Spike…? You’re not supposed to…” She is cut short once she sees Spike. “Spike… are you a… dog?”

Spike then walks around, taking a look at himself.

“I… think so… but I have _no idea_ what you are.”

Twilight then looked at her hooves. Except… they weren’t hooves. Rather, they looked like small appendages.

Twilight then did the first thing anypony would do.

Scream in panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the pony world, everypony has just seen Spike go through the mirror. Suddenly it starts vibrating, and out of it come… Twilight and Spike.

Wait, that’s not right. Twilight and Spike are in the other world. Then who are these?

Suddenly, static comes out through the mirror and it slowly implodes, disappearing with a poof of smoke, thus sealing the portal to both worlds.

Everypony just looks at where the mirror once was, looking confused.

"What the hay just happened?" asks Applejack.

"They went through the mirror and just popped right back out!" adds Pinkie.

"Then it just disappeared!” Rarity concludes.

The ponies notice that Twilight and Spike had been unconscious from the trip and Spike has just started to wake up. Spike then suddenly stands on all fours and barks like a dog.

“What the hay’s the matter with Spike?” asks Applejack. “Why’s he actin’ like a dog?”

Spike then notices Twilight next to him and starts sniffing her. He then starts whimpering, recognizing her scent, followed by him licking Twilight’s face. This was enough to get Twilight to get up. She then stares at everypony in the room.

“Twilight?”

“Are you OK?”

Twilight wasn’t expecting to see all the ponies in front of her, so she did the first thing in her mind.

Scream in panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING FTW: <http://youtu.be/Dd9_18H3DhY>


	3. Starswirl the Wise

Twilight slowly starts to get up, still shocked from the sight in front of her.

“T-t-t-talking horses?” she blurts out. She then hears Spike barking to her and looks at him, yet her eyes open up even more once she sees him. She clearly wasn’t expecting him to be a dragon.

Twilight then gets up and tries to run away on her hind legs, but trips and starts rolling around like a ball, hitting the wall and lying upside down with her tail in her face. Everypony in the room just stares at her, not knowing what to say.

Twilight then gets her tail out of her face and realizes that she is not who she once was. She takes a good, hard look at herself.  Her hooves on her face and her eyes widen in panic, she screams again.

“This can’t be happening… this can’t be happening! I must be in a dream… a really, really bad dream!” Twilight then proceeds to bump her head against the wall several times. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Twilight then notices that she is still in the castle, still as a pony. “Okay, not a dream.”

Twilight then realizes Spike happily barking around her.

“Spike… are you a… a…” Once she sees Spike belch out fire she blurts out “A _dragon?!_ ” She screams again.

“Twilight, seriously, what’s gotten into you?” asks Rarity.

“How… do you all know my name?”

Pinkie Pie wraps her front-right leg around Twilight's neck and says "Well duh! We’re Pony Best Friends Forever, remember?"

As Twilight pushes Pinkie away, she blurts out "That's just it! I'm not a pony, I'm a human being!"

The rest of the Mane 6 look amongst each other, feeling confused.

“What’s a human being?” asks Rainbow Dash.

“You don’t even know what a human is?”

Expecting the worst, Celestia speaks up. “Can I see you closer for a second?”

She then walks towards Twilight and Spike and stares into them. Celestia’s eyes start to glow yellow. She then sees through Twilight and Spike’s bodies, seeing two new bodies, one of them a dog.

“It’s just as I feared.”

“What is it?” asks Twilight.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and Spike, but they're not our Twilight and Spike,” Celestia explains. “This must be the other Twilight and Spike, from the other world. Somehow, the portal must have sent our Twilight and Spike to the other world and brought the other Twilight and Spike to our world."

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So you mean not only am I a pony, but I'm in another world?!"

* * *

Twilight slowly shakes off her hands, her eyes opening in shock. She tries to shake them off as if to get rid of them, but to no avail. She then looks at her legs and is even more confused, starting to breath deeply.

“Twilight, you have to get it together!” Spike tries to reason with her.

With a sigh, Twilight looks at Spike. “What does the rest of me look like?”

“Like you. Only… not you. You look kind of like a tall elf, but with really short, round ears.”

“Short ears?!” Twilight then looked like she was going to scream again. Spike stopped him with a paw over her mouth.

“Are you gonna scream again?” he says. Once Twilight nodded no, he removed his paws. They then looked around.

“Where… are we?” asks Spike.

“I don’t know…” Twilight responds, looking at their surroundings. A statue was right beside the two. Twilight placed an arm through it and found it was not tangible. “This statue must be a gateway back to Equestria.” She shook her head and carried on. “We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there.” Twilight then turns around and looks at the building in front of her. “I suggest we search this castle first.”

“Works for me.” Spike then climbs on Twilight’s back, who proceeds to walk on all fours towards the building.

They then realize that they are getting odd looks from others.

“Yeah… I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to walk.”

Twilight then quickly gets up and tries walking on her legs… with difficulty.

“Come on, Spike. I do _not_ want to be like this for longer than I have to.”

“Look on the bright side. At least you don’t have those pesky wings to worry about anymore.”

Once she reaches the door, she makes a face that makes it seem like she’s trying to use magic, but when she attempts to go through the door, she collides face-first with it. When she tries to do it again, she realizes that nothing’s happening.

“My magic… it isn’t working!”

“Makes sense. You don’t exactly have your horn.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“We really need to find you a mirror.” Spike then opens the door and the two go through, examining the building’s interior. She realizes a pedestal on her right with trophies and other objects and examines it.

“What do you think, Spike?” she asks. “Are these artifacts she’s stolen from Equestria?”

As she looks at the objects, she sees her reflection and gasps.

“What… am I?”

Suddenly a bell rings and other creatures just like Twilight enter the room. There’s so many of them that Twilight has difficulty getting out of the crowd. Once she gets off, she rolls around like a ball and bumps into a boy with blue hair.

“Whoa!” he speaks up, extending a hand towards Twilight. “Are you OK?”

Twilight grabs his hand with a fist—she then realizes it and extends the fist—and gets up. Once she nods, the other boy walks away.

“I... don’t think this is a castle…” Spike speaks up.

* * *

"OK, so if you really are from another world,” Rainbow Dash speaks up, “then what's your world like? And if you’re the other Twilight from that world, then are there other versions of us in your world? And what are we like there?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it to you,” Twilight responds. “All I know is my family had recently just moved from Manhattan to Peopleville. I was on my way to start my first day at Canterlot High School, when suddenly there was this huge flash of light and I wound up here, in the body of a pony that you claim is a princess."

The rest of the Mane 6 look among themselves, looking surprised.

"Manhattan?"

"Peopleville?"

"Canterlot… High School?"

With a sad face, Twilight blurts out “I’m just so confused…”

Suddenly the ponies hear another unknown voice. "Well then, perhaps _I_ can provide some enlightenment to your current situation, Miss Sparkle."

Next to the ponies is a tall, some-what overweight old man with a long beard, wearing clothes just like Starswirl the Bearded's and carrying a cane that's a long wooden stick with a big round orb on the top.

“What is that?!” the rest of the Mane 6 blurt out.

Twilight, however, just looks extremely happy and walks straight to him. "Mister, I have no idea who you are but, right now, I really don't care. I'm just happy to see another human," she says.

“ _Another_ human?” Rainbow Dash asks in shock.

“ _That’s_ what a human looks like?” asks Rarity.

"It kind of looks like a tall elf, but with really short round ears," Fluttershy says.

"Yes, well, permit me to introduce myself. My name is Starswirl the Wise.”

“Starswirl... the Wise?” Celestia asks in shock.

"Yes, I believe you’re familiar with my pony counterpart, Starswirl the Bearded."

"You knew Starswirl the Bearded?" asks Luna.

"Yes, you see, over 1000 years ago he arrived in my home dimension via his Trans-Dimensional Gateway Mirror. When the two of us first met, we were kind of weirded out by each other. But we actually got along very well.

“Soon we began experimenting with magic spells that neither of us could accomplish separately, including one that had successfully unbound us both to the time-space continuum. We no longer aged nor did we have to eat or sleep, we simply exist. This allowed us to be able to travel to any period of time or any dimension throughout existence.

“Ever since, we've been traveling throughout the Multiverse researching the pasts, presents and futures of one parallel world after another. Unfortunately, since the two of us both cast that spell together, we are unable to remain apart from each other for too long a period of time without returning outside the time-space continuum. So we rarely ever meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

“But sometimes it becomes necessary for us to intervene in order to prevent great disasters. Which is why I am here. Both of us Starswirls agreed that Miss Sparkle here would feel more comfortable if she spoke with a fellow human.”

Kneeling down towards Twilight, Starswirl continued. "Now I don't have much time left, so pay close attention. What you are experiencing is commonly known as a Full Cross-Temporal Consciousness Inversion. As we speak, your pony counterpart is trapped in your body back in our world. But she'll be OK for the time being. Now normally this sort of thing would never happen, unfortunately this is the time when the Nibiru is drawing closer."

"Ni-bi-ru…? What's that?" asks Twilight.

"A once in a life-time cosmic event when the barriers that separate dimensions grow weaker,” Starswirl explains, “enabling forces from other worlds to leak into different worlds causing all sorts of bizarre cosmic conundrums and paradoxes. Like the gateway mirror imploding between dimensions, thus sealing the portal shut. The only way to fix this mess is for pony Twilight to recover her crown from the human world and use its power to reopen the portal, so the two of you can return home and reclaim your rightful bodies."

“What can I do about this?”

"Well, for now you need to learn how to use Princess Twilight's alicorn powers. You'll need to learn how to fly and how to wield magic. Many beings tend to take advantage of the Nibiru's power for their own desires, so you need to be prepared for whatever it throws at you. I'm sure your pony friends here can help you with that."

Getting up, Starswirl continues as he walks around the room. "You know, it's funny really... I spent my whole life learning about magic, and yet I always thought that friendship was just a waste of valuable time. Until I met my pony self, of course. We just shared such good chemistry that it was impossible for us to not become best friends. It wasn't until that day that I had learned that there truly was magic in friendship."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but—"

Before Twilight could finish, Starswirl pulls out a hand in front of her and speaks up. "I would love to talk more, Miss Sparkle.” Suddenly he starts glowing and has static electric bolts swirling around him. “But I fear my time here is up. I must now leave this dimension."

“No, wait, I still have so much to ask you!”

"Just have faith, Miss Sparkle. In yourself, your other self, and her friends, and don't forget that FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" As he finished, he suddenly disappears. Twilight tried to jump towards him, but she was too late.

"No, wait! Please don't go away! Plea-he-he-hease..." Twilight suddenly starts to cry.  Spike notices this and walks up to her whimpering. Twilight gives him a nice, long, sad cuddle to make herself feel better.

“Well… that was weird,” Cadance was able to blurt out after a short while.

"But on the bright side,” Luna speaks up, “at least we now know that Starswirl the Bearded is still alive and both he and our Twilight are OK."

"Yes, that is a huge relief for me,” Celestia agrees, “but what Starswirl the Wise said fills me with new worries. Dimensional barriers weakening, allowing forces from other worlds to leak into different worlds, causing bizarre effects, beings taking advantage of this…” With a gasp, she realizes. “This must be what Sunset Shimmer is up to! She must be planning to take advantage of this Nibiru's power!"

"Take advantage of it, how?" asks Cadance.

"I don't know yet,” Celestia replies, “but I do know one thing. If that human Starswirl truly is anything like Starswirl the Bearded, then we have to trust him and do what he said by helping this Twilight learn to use her new abilities."

"Well, you heard Princess Celestia,” Applejack tells Twilight. “Let’s get your pony on!"

Twilight stares at the rest of the Mane 6. "You would actually do that? For me? Even though I'm not the Twilight you know?"

"Well, of course!" says Applejack.

"We would do the same for anypony," says Rarity.

"It doesn't matter if you’re not our Twilight!" adds Rainbow Dash.

"Because any Twilight from any world is a friend of ours," Fluttershy finishes.

Twilight then clears off her tears and simply smiles at the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally worked on this for a day. It's amazing what I can do if I just pull myself and do something. Which reminds me that I still need to pull my lazy bum together and work on Port-Ed 2. I'm really neglecting that story.
> 
> Oh yeah, and before you ask, the song plays next chapter.


	4. This Strange World

Twilight and Spike are walking among the hallways. Twilight still doesn’t have a good gist of how this strange new world works, but she figured it out soon enough.

Suddenly she hears a voice.

“I’m really sorry… I just found it, and thought I should give it to her…”

Peeking through the corner, she sees two girls having a conversation. One of them has light pink hair, the other has red and yellow hair. Twilight can’t shake the feeling she recognizes them.

“I didn’t know _you_ had dropped it.”

“Well I _did_ , and I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything. You shouldn’t pick up things that don’t belong to you.”

“It… doesn’t really belong to you either…”

“Ex _cuse_ me?!”

“N-n-nothing…”

“ _That’s_ what I thought. It’s as good as mine and you know it! You really are pathetic! It’s no wonder all your friends are stray animals!”

Twilight can’t stand this situation. The other girl was bullying her! Twilight has had experience with bullies—mainly Babs Seed, from what Applejack told her—and one thing was certain, she would not stand down and just watch.

“How _dare_ you speak to her that way?” she says, stepping forward.

The orange-haired girl realizes Twilight and turns around. “What did you say?”

“I said, how dare you speak to her that way?”

The two look at each other. One look at Twilight was all the other girl needed to know everything. She smiles. “You must be new here… or else you would realize just who I am.”

“I don't care who you are, nothing gives you the right to be such a jerk!”

" _What_ did you call me?!"

"You heard me, I called you a _jerk_! If you don't like it, you can just get lost!"

"Oh, you're going to regret this, fresh meat!"

She then walks away angrily.

“I can’t believe you did that,” the pink-haired girl speaks up.

“I couldn’t just _stand there_!” says Twilight.

“But no one stands up to Sunset Shimmer!”

“Sunset Shimmer…?” Twilight turns around, seeing Sunset walk away.

“You’ve heard of her?”

“Sort of…”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?”

“Um…” Twilight quickly tries to find an excuse. “Yes! Another… school! My name’s Twilight.”

“I’m… Fluttershy…” the other girl responds in a whisper.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Um… it’s Fluttershy…”

“Sounds like you’re saying Fluttershy, but... how can that…”

Fluttershy then notices Spike. “Oh my goodness!” She then runs straight towards him, knocking down Twilight. “Who’s this sweet little guy?”

“That’s Spike. My… um… dog.”

“He is so cute!” Fluttershy then goes to her backpack and pulls out a dog biscuit. “Go on, eat up, little pup!”

Spike looks at it and starts to slowly eat it, satisfied with its flavour.

“Wouldn’t you just give anything to know what they were really thinking?”

“He usually just tells me.”

“What do you mean?” Whoops. Now ya done it, Twilight.

Spike, covered in drool, proceeds to bark, to avoid blowing the two’s cover.

“Oh… nothing, never mind.” Time to change the subject. “Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It… wasn’t a crown, was it?”

“How did you know?”

“Uh… lucky guess?” Pause. “Do you still have it?”

“No.” Did you really expect it to be that simple, Twilight?

“But you know what happened to it?”

“Yes… this morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter, like I do every Wednesday. When I realized that nobody was taking the flyers, I sat on the ground feeling sad. Just then, the crown hit my head. I had no idea how it got there, but I didn’t want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia.”

“ _Principal_ Celestia? She’s the ruler here?”

“You… could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice-Principal Luna do make the rules.”

“Where is she now?”

“Probably in her office.”

As Twilight turns around and starts to run to Principal Celestia’s office, a soccer ball rolls over in the area. Twilight doesn’t realize it—she’s just getting used to being biped, you see—and trips on it with her feet and falls down. Fluttershy realizes this and catches her.

The ball rolls over to another girl, who proceeds to pick it up. "Oops, sorry about that. Are you OK?"

The rainbow-coloured hair was all Twilight needed to recognize the girl. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me, huh? Well, I can't say I blame ya. After all, I'm only like the greatest athlete in all of Canterlot High. I captain like every sports team they have, so I need to keep in top form and practice my moves all the time. I guess my ball slipped away from me though. So anyways, who's your new friend Fluttershy?"

“I’m Twilight Sparkle,” Twilight introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle,” Rainbow says as she grabs Twilight’s hand and helps her get up. “I know we never met, but Fluttershy and I go way back, so if you’re friends with her, then you're a friend of mine."

"Um, well I don't know if we're Friend-Friends,” Fluttershy speaks up, “but just a moment ago she stood up to Sunset Shimmer for me."

Once she hears this, Rainbow drops her ball in shock and opens her mouth also in shock. "No way... You stood up to Sunset Shimmer? You?"

"Um… yes?"

Rainbow then wraps her arm around Twilight's neck and turn-rubs her fist into Twilight's side while saying "Man, you are one gutsy girl!” Letting go of her and gently slapping her on the back, she says “I like you already, Twilight Sparkle. Can't wait to hang out with you some more!"

Kicking the ball back into her arms Rainbow walks away while saying "Well I gotta get movin', catch ya girls later!”

Twilight then realized what she was going to do too. She quickly started to run towards Principal Celestia’s office. Once she is gone she realizes she doesn’t know where to go. She returns to Fluttershy asking for directions.

“Third door on your left.”

“Thank you!”

Once the two were nearly out of sight, Fluttershy calls for Twilight.

“Wait! You’re… not really supposed to have pets on school grounds,” she says pointing at Spike. “You might wanna tuck ‘em into your backpack. That’s what I do.”

“Oh… okay! Thank you!”

* * *

A knock on the door in Principal Celestia’s office is heard.

“Come in.”

Twilight then proceeds to open the door. With her head.

“How may I help you?” asks Celestia.

Twilight then places her backpack on the ground and struggles for a response.

Principal Celestia realizes she is not getting a response and stares at Twilight with an unamused look on her face. She then notices Twilight’s appearance.

“Wait… you’re Twilight Sparkle, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Twilight blurts out. “How do you know my name?”

“I just got your file the other day. You’re the new transfer student who recently moved here from Everfree High in Manhattan. You’re scheduled to start attending here today."

"I am...? I mean… yes, I am! Now, the reason I’m here is that… I was told that Fluttershy found a crown and gave it to you."

“Yes. I had Vice-Principal Luna put it somewhere for safe keeping. No idea how it ended up on the front lawn. Were you interested of running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?”

“Uh… no. Not exactly. The truth is… well the truth is I… you see… the crown is actually...” Twilight then realizes what Principal Celestia just mentioned. “Princess of the Fall Formal?”

“It’s Canterlot High’s big Fall dance.”

“Like the Grand Galloping Gala!”

“The Grand Galloping Gala…?”

“Oh… uh… it was a... big deal at my old school.” Real smooth, Twilight. Real smooth.

“And was there a princess?”

“Yes, but she wasn’t exactly a student.”

Twilight stares at the wall on the other side, near Principal Celestia, where she sees photos of Sunset Shimmer with a crown and apparently being the Princess of the Fall Formal every single year.

“Here at Canterlot High the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives her crown at the Fall Formal.”

Twilight puts on a thinking face. As she exits the room she speaks up.

“You asked me if I was interested in running for princess. Can anyone run?”

“Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you’d like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?”

“Uh… no. That was it!”

“Well, if you do need anything else, my door’s always open.” And with that, Principal Celestia closed the door.

As Twilight exits the office, she pulls out Spike from her backpack.

“Why didn’t you just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?” he asks.

“Well, I was going to… but imagine if one of _them_ showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place with tall, fleshy two-legged creatures with _these!_ They’d think they were crazy!” Actually… that’s not that far from the truth, Twilight.

“You make a good point. What was with that whole thing about you being a transfer student, though?”

“I have no idea. But I can use that as a fake identity if anyone is suspicious.”

“Makes sense.”

“Looks like if I want my crown back, I’m gonna have to become princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that’s what I’m gonna do!”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

[“I have no idea.”](http://youtu.be/txvOEg__Hfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you become confused, the Sunset Shimmer in this chapter is the human Sunset, the one who was actually born in this world and has lived there her whole life. In this world, Sunset has been attending Canterlot High since her Freshman Year and has been winning the title of Princess of the Fall Formal every year since and she just loves getting the respect of all her peers that comes with the title. Now she is in her Senior Year and she is aware that this will be her last chance to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal, but she doesn't want to have to give up her glory days as the highly respected Princess of the Fall Formal, so she is somehow involved in the pony Sunset's master plan. But I'll get to that in another chapter.


	5. Applejack and Pinkie Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to make than before, but that's because it's longer than the others. Mainly because of the new scenes. Just so you know, the scenes from the original movie are necessary, even if they've only been slightly modified. This story wouldn't make sense without them.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I included a little shout out to two stories in this first part of the chapter. One of them is Port-Ed. The other is on Fimfiction and is a personal favourite of mine. I just finished reading the copy I had on my phone a few weeks ago.

Twilight has been practicing how to be a pony for a while with the rest of the Mane 6. Right now she is learning how to walk and gallop with Applejack and Pinkie Pie. This... had some problems, but I believe she has the hang of it now. She misses a step and trips down every now and then, but it could be worse.

"Nice!" Applejack speaks up. "You're doin' a lot better than the last ten times."

"I'm sorry, Applejack, but after walking on two legs for all my life, it just feels weird to suddenly walk like a baby," Twilight speaks up. "I wonder if my pony counterpart is having as much trouble as I am right now."

"Well, right back at ya, Twilight!" Pinkie speaks up. "After walking on _four_ legs all our lives, anypony would feel weird if they suddenly had to walk on their hind legs!"

" _Probably not everyone…_ " Twilight added under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Pinkie. Nothing at all." Twilight then stared fixatedly at Pinkie.

"What's with the looks, Twilight?"

"Oh, sorry… it's just I'm reminded a lot of another Pinkie. Probably the one from my world. We met when I was in preschool back in Manhattan. We quickly became best friends. But their family moved away… I haven't seen her since."

"Well, it makes me happy that we've been friends for so long! We've only met our Twilight for about a year, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And a lot has happened since then: we beat Nightmare Moon, we beat and reformed Discord, we stopped Queen Chrysalis' plans-twice-and we saved the Crystal Empire and defeated King Sombra." Twilight let her jaw drop to the floor, her eyes as big as dinner plates. "I know! I wouldn't have believed it either!"

After picking her jaw back up and snapping it into place, Twilight was able to blurt out: "Seems like you ponies had your hooves full…"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Hate to interrupt," Applejack speaks up, "but don't ya think we should get back to work? We still need to work on Twilight's flying and her magic. And that's gonna be a lot harder than this!"

"I guess you're right, Applejack. Now then, Twilight, one more time!"

* * *

It's lunch time in Canterlot High. All the students are busy in the cafeteria, having a well enjoyed meal. Fluttershy and Twilight grab their trays.

"I know we just met," Twilight tells Fluttershy as she tries to grab her food, "but I was wondering if you'd like to help me with something."

"Of course!" Fluttershy responds as she picks up a salad.

"I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal."

Twilight's statement was so sudden that Fluttershy dropped her salad in shock. Right on Twilight.

Fluttershy quickly picks up a group of napkins and quickly cleans up Twilight's clothes. "Sorry, sorry! It's just that… running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea!"

"Why?"

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess. And when she wants something, she gets it! Everyone who has ever run against her had something terrible happen to them, so Sunset kept winning by default!"

As the two are looking for a table, Fluttershy continues. "Everyone keeps falling for her nice, sweet and caring demeanor, but it's really just an act! She's really mean, selfish and cruel! Plus, she has a lot of connections to very high people, so one way or another she _will_ get what she wants!"

"I at least have to try!" Twilight tried to convince herself more than Fluttershy.

"I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for _you_ instead of her."

As Fluttershy explains the different groups in the school, something has been going on in Twilight's mind.

"Why is everypony—" Spike slaps Twilight to get her to say the right word "—every _body_ separated this way?"

"Maybe it was different at your old school," Fluttershy explains as the two sit down, "but here, everyone sticks to their own kind. One thing they _do_ have in common, though, is that they know Sunset Shimmer is going to rule this school until she graduates. Which with any luck will be this year."

"She won't win this year. Not if I can help it!" Twilight boldly claims as she takes a bite out of her apple. Without using her hands.

Getting a weird look from Fluttershy, Twilight quickly adjusts herself. "So… where can I find the head of the party planning committee?"

* * *

No classes are being made in the gym in these few days, and with good reason, what with the Fall Formal coming up.

The front doors are opened by Twilight, examining the room as if she was looking for something-or someone.

Suddenly she hears a voice. " _Incoming!_ "

Twilight looks up and sees streamers falling down towards her. After she ducked from the incoming party decorations and had them covered over her body, she looks up to see where that came from. She sees a girl with pink hair blowing a balloon. Twilight walks towards her and starts to talk to her.

"Hi… my name's Twilight Sparkle and—" Once she turns around Twilight realizes who she is. "Pinkie Pie?"

Once she heard her name, Pinkie quickly grabs Twilight.

"How did you know? Are you psychic?"

"I don't think so. Unless that's something you can do here…"

"Not usually," Pinkie says as she lets go of Twilight and drops her to the floor.

As Twilight gets up, she continues. "Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee…"

Upon hearing Fluttershy's name, Pinkie's tone suddenly changed to a more angry-sounding one. "Fluttershy, huh…? Don't let the whole shy thing fool you! She can be a real meanie!"

"You two aren't friends?"

"You're kind of late to sign up. The dance is the day after tomorrow."

"I'm kind of new here. I've just recently moved here from Everfree High in Manhattan."

"I thought you didn't look familiar. And trust me, I know everyone here." Pinkie then stared fixatedly at Twilight. "Actually… now that I'm taking a real good look at you… I have this nagging feeling I know you… have we met? Like, when we were really young? Like, in preschool or something?"

"Can't... really tell you, actually. My memory's a bit fuzzy…"

"Oh well." As Pinkie pulls out a notebook and pen from her hair, she continues. "Just need you to sign here and you'll be in the running for Fall Formal Princess!"

Twilight stares at Pinkie, who stares back. Twilight's first instinct was to grab the pen with her mouth and sign it that way, since that was how she had always done it when she didn't use magic. She did do that… but after seeing Pinkie, she quickly caught herself and grabbed the pen with her hand and started writing. Horribly. Seriously, my sister could write better than that.

Pinkie took a look at the sheet. "Wow! You have _really_ bad handwriting! It's like you never held a pen before!"

Twilight was able to give out a sarcastic laugh. "Is it?"

Suddenly someone else entered the room. Twilight couldn't quite see who it was.

"Somebody order a dozen cases of Fizzy Apple Cider?" Twilight couldn't shake the feeling she recognizes this voice.

"Oh, oh! Me, me, me!"

As the light shun on the girl, she took off her hat and shook off the sweat from her face. Just then, Twilight realized who it was. Only one pony she knew wore a hat like that.

"Can you bring in the rest?" asked Applejack.

"Eeyup," another boy entered the room carrying three cases of what Applejack was carrying. Twilight could assume that it was Big Macintosh.

As Applejack grabs a case, she looks at Twilight. "Hey, I know you!"

This caught Twilight by surprise. "You do?"

"Sure do!" Applejack responds as she grabs a bottle of juice from the case and opens it up. "You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today!"

"Twilight Sparkle here is going to run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal!"

Pinkie's statement was so sudden and surprising that Applejack quickly spit out the juice she was drinking.

"You sure you wanna do that? I'd think twice about it," Applejack tells Twilight. "Not sure if she'll probably approach y'all friendly like. She's gonna be all like 'I sure am looking forward for some friendly competition' and when you have her trust, then comes the backstabbin'. About the only girl you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash? But she seems so nice!"

"She may seem nice, but if you ask her to do somethin' for ya, she's simply gonna turn her back around and not even show up to help."

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack. But this is something I really need to do."

"Suit yourself." Applejack then realized something. "Hey… how'd you know my name was Applejack?"

"Oh… um…" Think of something, Twilight, quick! "Didn't you say?"

"Eenope," came from Big Mac.

Better think of an excuse to get outta there, Twilight! Now!

"Well, it was nice meeting you both! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!" To avoid any further embarrassment, Twilight leaves the room.

Once she was gone, Pinkie speaks up. "She's trying to hide a secret, but I'm on to her!" She then whispers to Applejack " _She's psychic!_ "

"If you say so…" _Best not question her_ , thought Applejack.

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer enters the room, followed by two other boys.

"This looks terrible!" she says, looking at the room. "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons!" she adds, popping a balloon. She then went to where the drinks were and picked one up. "Fizzy Apple Cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoe-down!"

Applejack had enough. I believe it's high time she tells Sunset.

"Well, now, it ain't _necessarily_ gonna be _your_ coronation this time around!"

"Is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such horrible things about you. _Obviously_ it's gonna be _my_ coronation. I'm running unopposed!"

"Not this time!" says Pinkie as she takes out the sign-up sheet. "The new girl just signed up!"

" _What?!_ " Pinkie then handed Sunset the sheet. With one cold look at it, Sunset looks confused. "What kind of penmanship is _that_? I mean, what? Did she write with her teeth?"

"I know!" says Pinkie. "It's funny, really. At first she grabbed the pen with her mouth, like she was about to write with her teeth, but then she took the pen in her hand and wrote _that_. I mean, it's like she doesn't even know how to use her own hands! How she ever got anywhere back in her old school with handwriting like _that_ I'll never know! Anyways, her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle?" Understanding dawned on Sunset. She gives an eerily-looking smile like she knows something the others don't. "Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" She realizes the others are giving her odd looks. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition!"

Applejack and Pinkie simply look at each other, confused.

 _This was what I was tellin' Twilight,_ thought Applejack. _Any minute now she's gonna start backstabbin' her._

* * *

Twilight is walking through the hallways, watching the other students. She already did what she wanted to do for now, so now what?

She turns a corner for a dead end with a flickering light. Nothing there, don't worry, Twilight.

"Lost?" Or is there? Twilight turns around to see Sunset Shimmer. "Don't worry, it is quite common for the new student to get lost while trying to find their way..." With a snicker, she continues. "But you're not a common new student, now are you?"

Twilight slowly starts to back away like she is worried. Sunset continues.

"The fact that you would actually have the guts to stand up to a popular student... the fact that a new student would run for something so soon when she's a complete stranger to her new peers... the fact that you knew so many students' names before they even introduced themselves to you... the fact that you keep holding things with your mouth... the fact that you don't even know how to use your own _hands_ …"

With a smile, she finishes. "Then I finally figured it out: you're not from another school. You're from another _world_. The one run by the talking ponies. Am I right... Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"How... how do you know all this?" Twilight was able to ask.

"Simple: over a month ago I was magically contacted by my pony self from your world. She told me all about her world, and all about _you_ : just a simple little nerd who got lucky, made a bunch of friends, and was then crowned a princess for no reason at all." Pause. "You make me sick, Sparkle. I had to make tons of sacrifices, call in several favors, and had to put up with all these worthless student activities just to be voted a princess _year_ after _year_ after _year_ here! And _you_ didn't even have to _earn_ your title as a princess!"

Spike suddenly pops out and tries to defend Twilight. "Hey, that's not true!"

Sunset notices Spike and starts to pet him. "This cute little doggy must be your baby dragon, Twilight."

"Don't you _dare_ touch him! What do you want, anyway?"

"I'm sure by now you already know that for the last three years I've been crowned Fall Formal Princess. Sadly though, since this is my Senior Year here, it will be my last chance to ever be crowned a princess before I finally graduate. Then I'll never gain the respect and admiration that comes with being a princess again." Pause. "But this year will be different. The other me has already let me in on her big master plan and sent me your magic crown. I would have actually been there to get it myself, but the photography club wanted to do some last minute photo ops, and to keep my public image I was obligated to do it and wound up too late to get the crown. But it was just a minor setback for me, because now the magic crown is the prize for the Fall Formal Princess. Once I win, I will _still_ get the crown and then our master plan will commence. I will gain the power to be a highly respected princess forever and no one will ever be able to stop me."

"That's what _you_ think," says Twilight. "I'm going to win my crown back and stop _both_ of you before you even have the chance to complete your plans!"

"Really? You're seriously going to do that?" After a evil laughter session, Sunset continues. "I highly doubt that. I am the most respected student in this entire school, and you don't even know the first thing about this place or how to fit in."

Suddenly Sunset uses her shoulder to slam Twilight against the lockers. Sunset then puts her hands up into the locker doors to keep Twilight from moving. It's obvious she wants her to listen to this.

"So let me get to the point here, pony. You may have been a fancy pants princess back in _your_ world, but you're in _my_ world now. Here _I'm_ the alpha dog and _you_ don't even belong here. So unless you want your trip here to be the absolute _worst_ time of your pathetic little life, you'll stay out of my way. _Got it?_ "

Pulling herself away from the lockers, Sunset looks around, as if looking for witnesses.

"Well it's a honour to having you as my running mate," she innocently says. As she walks away, she says "Good luck..." with a snicker she adds "...like that'll do you any good." When Sunset leaves the area the light on the ceiling flickers into darkness.

* * *

As Sunset walks around the hallways after verbally assaulting Twilight, she sees the two boys she was with before, covered in streamers. She quickly pulls them off of them.

"I want you to follow Twilight," she asks. "Bring me something I can use."

"You got it, Sunset Shimmer!"

"When the magic crown and the power of the Nibiru are both mine," Sunset says to herself, "Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever messed with the likes of Sunset Shimmer, in this or any other dimension!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't wanna do what the Hub did, but I cut off the scene with Trixie because it wasn't needed. I really didn't want to do that, but the script had that scene completely identical to the original.


	6. First Day Ends

"Soup's on, everypony!"

It's dinner time. Everypony has joined up to see what Applejack had prepared the others.

"Great, I'm starving!" Rainbow Dash speaks up as she picks up a cheese sandwich.

"That's not for _you_ , Rainbow Dash," Applejack speaks up. "That's for Twilight."

"Oh, _sure_ , let her get all the food! What about us?"

"Just let Twilight get her food first."

Twilight looked at the food on the table. Clearly she wasn't expecting this.

"Well, this is certainly… interesting."

"What's the matter, Twi?" asks Applejack.

"Don't get me wrong, Applejack, while I do like a good salad, I'm not a vegetarian. Don't you have, like, a burger or something?"

"A what now?" Applejack is confused.

"You know. Two slices of bread, a piece of lettuce and tomato, some cheese on it…"

"Oh sure, I can bring you one of those-"

"... and a bun in the middle."

"A… what? What in the hay is a bun?"

Twilight pretty much spells it out now. "You know, a piece of meat!"

The others simply look at each other, confused.

"Why would you want to eat meat…?" asks Rainbow Dash.

Just then, Twilight realizes it. "Oh wait… you ponies are herbivores… you don't _eat_ meat… my bad…" she says, blushing.

"No problem, Twilight," Rarity speaks up. "It's a honest mistake."

As Twilight grabs a plate of salad, she speaks up. "So how's Spike doing?"

"Spike's doing fine, Twilight," says Fluttershy.

"Yeah! We managed to stop him from burnin' down half the place!" adds Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looks around the room and sees burn marks and burnt objects everywhere.

"I guess Spike's not used to being a dragon yet," she says. She then looks at the fork in front of her, then at her hooves. "How do you use these again?"

"Just pick it up," says Rainbow Dash. She then picks up the fork. "Like so."

"But you don't have any fingers! How are you holding it?"

"Just try it, Twi," suggests Applejack.

Twilight then looked at her hoof, then back at the fork, which Rainbow Dash has placed down again. She lifted a hoof and placed it down on the fork. When she placed the hoof up, nothing happened.

"See? Nothing!"

"You're doing this wrong!" Rainbow Dash interjects. "You need to squish your hoof… that makes sense, right?" Dash shook her head. "Anyway, explainin' it makes it worse. Just… don't think about it. Surely _you_ know how to do it."

Twilight gave it another shot. Her eyes opened in shock when she realized that this time, the fork did get picked up.

"How… does this work?" she was able to ask. And suddenly the fork fell down from Twilight's hoof. "I'm not gonna get the thing with these hooves."

 _Tell me again why Twilight can't simply levitate the damn thing,_ Rainbow Dash whispered at Applejack.

 _There's no magic in her world, Rainbow,_ Applejack whispered back. _She probably can't even do a simple levitation spell yet._

Rainbow left out a groan.

* * *

"Sunset Shimmer is right," Twilight speaks up as she walks along the hallways, disappointed. "I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm really going to fit in and win some votes, we're going to need to do some research."

"Research?" Spike is not convinced.

"This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a…" Twilight then looked to the room on her right. "Library!"

Twilight then enters the room. She is not alone, though, as Snips and Snails have been waiting for her, hiding behind the doors.

"Got your phone?"

Snails pulls out a mobile phone. "Got yours?"

As in on cue, a mobile phone was materialized. With snickers, the two sneakily enter the library.

* * *

Twilight looks at a computer on the desk. She then looks at her hands.

"So… I just push the letters here…" she says punching the keyboard, "and the words and moving pictures will come out here?"

The librarian was getting increasingly annoyed at Twilight's actions. Yet, keeping a cool head, she sighs and calmly walks up to Twilight and tells her yes. Twilight presses a key.

"Maybe this place _does_ have magic," says Twilight, unaware that Snips and Snails are taking pictures of her actions.

* * *

The rest of the day is used with Twilight examining the books and gadgets of the library. From tripping on a pile of books to getting blinded by a photocopier, Snips and Snails have been on Twilight's "tail" all day.

When the closing announcement is made, Twilight realizes that she has no place to sleep. Spike, as always, is one step ahead of her. When the two reach a corner of the top floor of the library, Spike removes a cover to reveal a makeshift bed made out of books. Twilight smiles and thanks Spike, petting him.

"So, how did your research go?" he asks.

"I found this book," says Twilight as she shows Spike the book she was carrying. "It's called a yearbook. And it seems to be a way they use to keep track of all the things that have happened at the school." As she looks at the book, Twilight points at a page. In it there was a group photo with people very familiar to Twilight. "Look. There's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack… and I'm gonna guess the girl on the far right is Rarity."

Upon hearing Rarity's name, Spike instantly grabs the book. "There's a Rarity here?" Realizing what he made, Spike quickly gives Twilight back the book. "Uh… I mean… certainly an interesting photo."

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends."

"They do look like our friends. But I thought we figured that out already."

"No, I mean… they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now."

"Not… so much."

Getting into "bed", Twilight continues. "I can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Tucking Twilight in, Spike continues. "She wants your crown because she's planning on something even worse, she and her pony self. If you're going to stop them, you need to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends…"

Cuddling Spike, half asleep, Twilight continues. "You're right, Spike. Eye on the prize..." Soon the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the pony world, Twilight's ready to go to bed herself. Princess Celestia comes and tucks her in.

"You had quite an eventful day, Twilight," she says. "You should relax and get a good night's sleep. I realize that this world may be very different from yours, but I just want you to know that you are among friends here, and we will be there to help you no matter the situation."

"Thank you, Princess," says Twilight.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Just call me Celestia. All my friends do." The two share a giggle. "Now get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you in the morning."

As Celestia starts to exit the room, Twilight speaks up. "Good night, Celestia."

Celestia turns around and smiles at Twilight. "Good night, Twilight." Celestia then leaves the room.

Twilight looks at Spike. "Good night, Spike."

Spike barks at her to tell her good night. The two fall asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit on the short side, but I don't care. All that I wanted for this chapter is in the chapter. Day 2 is when things start to get interesting.
> 
> Also, I didn't want to pull off another jab from the Hub, but I cut off the scene with the CMC because it was unnecessary, just like with Trixie. The original script also had that scene unchanged.


	7. Dawn of the Second Day

It's the dawn of a new day in Canterlot High. Twilight gets up from her makeshift bed and starts to walk outside the library.

"Fluttershy said I have to win over all the different groups if I want to become Princess of the Fall Formal," says Twilight. "So I compiled a list of talking points."

Spike sheds a giggle. "You made a list? That's so unlike you!" Twilight gives a mean look to Spike and without saying a word orders him to get into her backpack. It's obvious she's pissed. "Hehehehe… please, continue."

As Twilight heads for the door, she continues. "I'll start introducing myself. Sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation… show them how I fit in here."

As Twilight stares into the door, she takes a deep breath and opens it. "Okay, Spike. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students." Pause. "The whole world depends on it."

Twilight didn't even give two steps when the others already said nasty things and snickered behind her back. As Twilight walks around the hallways, she is genuinely confused.

Suddenly she is grabbed by someone and pushed into another room. She turns around to see who pushed her into the room, seeing another girl close the door. She recognizes the girl from the yearbook she saw as Rarity.

Rarity suddenly takes a good look at Twilight and gains an idea. She pulls out a set of clothes from her backpack and places them on Twilight, suddenly gaining a wig in the process.

"Oh yes, this is good… no one will recognize you," she says.

"Why wouldn't I want to be…" Twilight tries to speak up but is interrupted by Rarity.

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog. Which is too bad… he's so adorable… you know, with a little work, we can make him look like a rabbit instead."

"A rabbit?"

The door suddenly opens and out comes Applejack.

"There you are, Twilight!"

"So much for the disguise…" Rarity says with a disappointed tone of voice.

"I've been looking all over for you!" says Applejack as she enters the room.

Rainbow Dash also enters the room. "Me too…" she says as she and Fluttershy enter the room.

Pinkie Pie shows up hanging upside down. "Me three!" Pinkie takes a good look at Twilight. "I like your new look!"

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things," says Rarity. "Not that _you_ seem to care…"

" _What?!_ "

"Why were you all looking for me?" asks Twilight. "What's going on?"

"I guess she hasn't seen it yet…" Rainbow Dash notes.

"Seen what?"

Pinkie pulls out a laptop and opens it. "It's really not that bad…" she says as she presses a few buttons and starts playing a video.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. Apparently Sunset Shimmer put together a video in a few hours just to incriminate Twilight!

Twilight quickly closed the laptop in shock.

"I… take that back. It's pretty bad!"

"But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has… everyone at school seen this? Is… is that why they were all looking at me that way?"

The others simply look at themselves, not knowing what to say.

"What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing _this!_ "

"Not that this changes anything…" Fluttershy speaks up, "but I still vote for you." Twilight simply bangs her head on the table. "You were so nice to me when you stood up to Sunset Shimmer yesterday."

"If you still want to run," Pinkie says, "then maybe there's something I can do."

"Word of advice: don't accept her help," Rainbow Dash whispers at Twilight. "She doesn't take anything seriously."

"What are you talking about?" Apparently Pinkie heard her. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie," says Rarity. "You're no better than she is!"

"And _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Suddenly a massive argument starts between most the people in the room. Spike, in a fit of scare, jumps into Twilight's backpack and zips it from the inside. Don't ask me how that works, I have no idea.

"Listen to y'all pairin' off!" Applejack speaks up after a while to stop the argument. "Get over it and move on!"

"You mean like how _you_ get over after what happened with me?" Rainbow Dash speaks up.

"You said you'd make an appearance at my bake sale," says Applejack. "I tell everyone you were comin', but ya don't show up in the end! You are a _liar!_ It's different!"

"Is not!" Rainbow Dash defends herself.

"Is too!"

The argument intensifies. After a while, Twilight has enough and yells for them to stop. As Spike hands Twilight the yearbook, she opens it up and goes to the page she was in the night before, telling them that they were friends once.

"The Freshman Fair…" Applejack speaks up. "Y'all remember?" The others nod in approval.

"But something happened… I think that something was Sunset Shimmer."

"It's a nice theory, darling," Rarity speaks up, "but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it."

"She's right!" Fluttershy agrees. "Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was _supposed_ to be a serious event! Pinkie Pie ruined it!"

"What are you talking about? I got a text message from you saying you didn't want a silent auction, you wanted a big party!"

"I… I never sent you a text!"

"You didn't?"

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up at my bake sale," suggests Applejack.

"I got an email from you saying you cancelled the sale!" says Rainbow Dash.

"Did… any of this happen any time in the last month?" asks Twilight. The others nod in approval. "I think Sunset Shimmer was the one who actually send those messages to you…"

"But… why would she do that?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"Because she knows who you all really are," Twilight explains, "and what the six of us together are capable of. She's been trying to break you all up so that you wouldn't be friends anymore and I wouldn't have anyone to help me get my crown back."

The others look at her in a confused state. "What are ya talkin' about, Twi?" asks Applejack.

"I know you may think it's crazy, but here's the honest truth..." Twilight gives a deep breath.

As she goes to speak up, Pinkie places a finger on Twilight's lips. She then speaks up in a really fast manner: "Twilight's really a princess from another dimension and her world's Sunset Shimmer sent her magic crown to this world and she's part of a bigger plan with her human self from this world and the only way to stop both of them is for Twilight to get back her crown but since the crown is the prize for the Princess of the Fall Formal Twilight needs to win the others' votes to get it back!" Pinkie then gives many deep breaths.

"How… did you know that?" asks Twilight.

"Just a wild hunch."

"Pinkie has said some pretty random things before," says Rainbow Dash, "but pony princesses and other dimensions is just ridiculous."

Spike then jumps out of Twilight's backpack and speaks up. "No, actually, she was pretty spot on. Twilight and I really are from another dimension."

Everyone gasps. "Your dog can talk?" asks Rarity.

"Yep!" Spike replies. "In fact, where we come from, I'm not even a dog. I'm a fierce fire-breathing dragon—who also has good writing skills."

"This is amazing!" says Fluttershy. "What are you thinking right now, Spike?"

Looking at Rarity, he says "I'm thinking I could use a good scratch behind the ears…"

"Well, I'm still not convinced!" Rainbow Dash speaks up. "I mean, a talking dog is one thing, but a magical pony that's a princess and a fire-breathing dragon that can write... still sounds ridiculous to me."

Suddenly the others see a magical aura enveloping the door knob, turning it. They hear a new, unknown male voice. "Well then, perhaps _I_ can relieve you of any further skepticism, Miss Dash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this next chapter and the next chapter because they were getting quite long. I also think it ends better on this cliff-hanger. If you've been paying attention of this story, you'd know who this is.
> 
> By the way, I am referencing exactly what you think I am referencing with the title of the chapter.


	8. Starswirl the Bearded

The door opens and the others see a unicorn coming out of the door. Twilight instantly recognizes him.

"Starswirl the Bearded?" she says as he closes the door. The others look at Twilight with confused expressions.

"You know him?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"Well, not personally," says Starswirl, "but she has read all about me in Equestrian history books from our world."

Rainbow Dash looks shocked. "Whoa! First a talking dog, now a talking pony?"

"It's not just a pony, Rainbow Dash," says Fluttershy, "but a unicorn! A real life, honest-to-goodness unicorn!" Fluttershy then squees in delight. "This is so awesome! It's totally a dream come true to me!" Leaping high into the air, she adds "I feel like I could fly!"

Before Fluttershy lands with her butt on the ground, Starswirl catches her in his magical aura and gently brings her down. "Word of advice, my dear: don't try that unless you can get a pair of wings. At least, that's how pegasi do it in our world." Trotting over to Twilight, he speaks to her. "It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Princess Twilight."

Twilight, at a loss for words, tries to speak up, but Starswirl raises a hoof.

"Permit me to explain. You see, my theories of parallel worlds and the Multiverse were all true. Over 1000 years ago, when I stepped through my Trans-Dimensional Gateway Mirror, I wound up in this world, where I encountered my human counterpart, the powerful, yet kind, sorcerer Starswirl the Wise.

"At first we were weirded out by each other, but we actually got along very well. We even began experimenting with spells that neither of us could accomplish separately, including one that had successfully unbound us to the time-space continuum. We no longer aged, nor did we need to eat or sleep, we simply exist. This allowed us to be able to travel to any period of time or any dimension throughout existence.

"Ever since then, we've been traveling around the Multiverse researching the pasts, presents and futures of one universe after another. We've seen many wondrous events and many incarnations of various beings from each world, and believe me, you're not the first Twilight Sparkle to ever experience this sort of conundrum, and odds are you won't be the last. It's just that the events of this timeline and the one we came from are turning out worse than most of the other ones, and believe me, things here are going to get much worse before they get any better.

"Now, because both of us Starswirls cast that spell together, we are unable to remain apart from each other for too long without having to return outside the time-space continuum, so we try not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. But sometimes, it becomes necessary for us to intervene in order to prevent or to help resolve great catastrophes. Both of us Starswirls agreed that Princess Twilight here would feel more comfortable if she spoke with a fellow pony."

Pause.

"Now I don't have much time left, so pay close attention. What you have been experiencing this whole time is commonly known as a Full Cross-Temporal Consciousness Inversion. As we speak, your human counterpart is trapped in your body back in our world. Now my friend Starswirl the Wise had already paid her a visit, and rest assured, your pony friends are taking good care of her even as we speak.

"Now normally something like this would never happen. Unfortunately, this is the time when the Nibiru is coming."

"Ni-bi-ru… what's that?" asks Twilight.

Starswirl opens a flap on his saddlebag and levitates and old book out of it, handling it to Twilight. "Here. Everything you'll need to know about the Nibiru is in this book, starting at page 129.

"You see, the Nibiru was causing interference with my Gateway Mirror, and when your crown, the Element of Magic, was sent through it, it only caused additional interference. So when you and Spike stepped through the mirror, it caused you and your counterparts from this world to switch worlds as well as bodies. Then a failsafe in my mirror was activated, causing the mirror in the pony world to implode, thus sealing the portal from the other side to prevent any further abnormalities with the mirror portal."

"Wait, _what?!_ The portal back to our world has been sealed?"

"Yes. Now the only way to resolve this matter is for you to use the power of your crown to reopen the portal from this end, then pass through the portal once more and all the problems of both you and your human self will be fixed. As to how you will get your crown back... well, I'm sure if these human girls are anything like your pony friends back home, then they will be more than happy to help you out."

Starswirl then starts to trot away from the girls, deep in thought. He gives a short giggle.

"You know... it's funny, really... back in Equestria, I've spent my entire life learning about every kind of magic I could possibly know, and yet... I always thought that friendship was just a waste of valuable time. Until the day I came here and met my human counterpart. We just shared such good chemistry that it was virtually impossible for us to not become the best of friends. It wasn't until that day that I had learned that there truly was magic in friendship. And yet... you, Twilight Sparkle, have learned that lesson far faster and better than I ever have. It's no wonder you were crowned a princess."

"Yes, yes, that's great and all, but-"

Before Twilight could finish, Starswirl raises a hoof. Twilight sees him glowing with static.

"I'd love to talk more, Princess Twilight, but I'm afraid my time in this world has come to an end. I must now leave this dimension."

"No, wait! I still have so much to ask you!"

"Just have faith, Princess Twilight. In yourself, your other self and your new friends here." Twilight gets up and runs towards Starswirl. "And don't forget…" Twilight tries to grab him. "That Friendship is Magic!" He suddenly disappears in Twilight's hands. She puts up a disappointed expression.

For a while nobody said anything. Rainbow, in a state of shock, breaks the silence. "Wow... that was just... Wow." Pinkie opens her mouth to say something but Rainbow places a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Seriously, though... WWOOWW!"

Applejack walks over to Twilight, who slowly starts to get up. "Hoo-da-lolly… I guess you weren't kiddin' 'bout that whole being a pony princess from another dimension thing, huh?"

"So anyways," Spike speaks up, "what was all that stuff he said about this Nibiru thing?"

"Oh yeah, the book he gave me. I just gotta check it." Twilight then walks back to the desk and opens the book. "Page 129, right?" Everyone gathers around Twilight as she flips through the pages. "Nibiru, Nibiru... Here it is!" Twilight then starts reading. "A once in a life-time cosmic event that occurs once every 5000 years. During this time, the barriers that separate dimensions throughout the Multiverse begin to weaken, enabling forces from other worlds to leak into different worlds, often resulting in unpredictable conundrums and paradoxes. Many beings throughout cross-time have taken advantage of this event to use the power of the Nibiru to get what they desire." With a gasp, she realizes. "Of course, it all makes sense now! The Sunset Shimmer of _my_ world must have sent my magic crown here to be claimed by the Sunset Shimmer of _this_ world, so that they could both somehow take advantage of the Nibiru's power to get whatever it is they're after!"

"Oh great!" Rainbow Dash speaks up. "As if things weren't bad enough with just one Sunset Shimmer, now we've got two of her causing us trouble!"

"So, if this Nibiru thing is coming, when's it supposed to get here exactly?" asks Spike.

Twilight turns the page. "Well, according to this schedule, the Nibiru will be at its strongest point when this world experiences its next…" She gasps. "TOTAL LUNAR ECLIPSE!" Pause. "But the next lunar eclipse is on the night of the Fall Formal dance! So if Sunset is crowned Princess, then however the two of her were planning to use the Nibiru's power will succeed!" Twilight puts a determined look. "I can't let that happen. I must win my crown, no matter what!"

"But that only gives you until tomorrow night to win over every student in the school!" Fluttershy speaks up. "How will you pull that off now?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'll tell ya what," Rainbow Dash speaks up. "We'll be more than happy to help ya out. I was gonna help ya anyway when it was just for the dethroning of Sunset Shimmer. But now that this Nibiru is part of the picture, you need all the help you can get." Pause. "So what's the plan? How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Applejack speaks up. "Folks right now only know Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help them see her differently."

The others put on thinking faces. After a while, Rarity speaks up. " _I got it!_ " And by speak up, I mean yell loudly. "Now this might be a preposterous idea, but…" Rarity goes to her backpack and pulls out a set of ears and a tail. "What if we all wore these as a sign of unity?" As she puts them on, she continues. "In Freshman Year, they were very, very popular. Got everyone to show their school spirit. You know…" She then pulls out a cheerleader pose. "Go Canterlot Wondercolts!" As she pulls out more sets and distributes them to the other girls, she continues. "Sunset Shimmer was the one who divided us. Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it!" After Twilight has her ears, she speaks up. "What do you think?"

The others give thumbs up of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely expect an update March 4th. Luckily it's a Tuesday so I have the afternoon off to update and watch the movie. I missed the Big Picture Show, I am not missing this one. (I _think_ it's on TV... all I know is that the premiere is later this month in Lisbon. Oh well, if it's not on TV, I still have my pony at that time anyway.)


	9. Flight Lessons

We are currently outside the Crystal Empire castle. Rainbow Dash is helping Twilight how to use her wings. She is having some trouble just getting to Rainbow Dash, but she is able to reach her.

"You gotta really flap 'em hard." With a nod, Twilight starts to flap her wings slightly harder. This causes her to fly out of control. "Maybe not quite that hard."

Reorganizing herself, she tries again yet she only goes down instead of up, landing down on the ground hard. Applejack helps her stand up.

"Looking good, Twilight!" she says.

"Thanks, Applejack," says Twilight, "but, to be honest, this is a lot harder than it is. I usually need a plane or a balloon to fly."

"Oh, Twilight used a balloon," says Pinkie, "back when she didn't have her wings."

"Come on, Twilight," Princess Cadance speaks up as she flies towards Twilight. "One more time, you'll get used to it."

"If you say so, Cadance." Struggling to float her wings, Twilight tries to keep up with Princess Cadance and Rainbow Dash, but she starts flying out of control once more. She spirals all around the Crystal Empire really fast.

"Somepony catch that pony!" yells Rainbow Dash.

Twilight's uncontrollable descent made her bump into Flash Sentry. "Ouch… sorry, sorry, so sorry!" Twilight then looks at Flash and sees him without his armour. "Oh… you…"

"Sorry, Princess Twilight," says Flash. "You caught me on my break."

"Twilight!" Princess Cadance yells out as she and the other girls catch up. Cadance then notices Flash. "Flash Sentry? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my break, and I overheard that this restaurant had some of the best pizzas in the whole Crystal Empire, so I decided to check it out. Glad to say I wasn't disappointed. What are you all doing here, anyway?"

"We're tryin' to teach Twilight how to fly," Rainbow Dash explains. "She's doing terrible…"

"I'm sure I can help." Flash then grabs Twilight's hooves. "Now Twilight, just relax… close your eyes, and don't think of anything else." A closeup of Twilight is seen doing exactly what Flash told her. "Now flap your wings." Twilight slowly flaps her wings. She feels herself going up. "Now open your eyes." As Twilight does that, she realizes that she and Flash are way up in the clouds. Twilight gives out a scream of horror. "Don't worry, I got your hoof! Now just relax and keep flapping your wings…" As Flash notices how hard Twilight's flapping her wings, he adds "Not that hard, you'll tire yourself out."

Twilight calmly closes her eyes and stays focused on Flash's instructions. Letting go of one of Twilight's hooves, Flash tells her to come with her. The two then start flying together.

Observing the scene, Rainbow Dash speaks up. "No fair, why do they get all the fun? I wanna fly with them too!"

Rainbow Dash tries to give chase to Twilight and Flash but is stopped by Cadance's magic.

"Let them do this, Rainbow Dash," she says. "They're doing just fine by themselves."

Back to Twi and Flash, while they are flying Twilight speaks up. "I can't believe I'm doing this… this is amazing."

"Think you can fly solo?" asks Flash.

"I think so…"

Flash lets go of Twilight's hoof and Twilight starts flying like she was a true born pegasus. The two then start doing a lot of acrobatic moves together (which if you ask me, could make a Wonderbolt jealous): loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, spiral drops, the works. Twilight and Flash grab their hooves and do fly together in a spiral pattern around town. The others look at Twilight and are instantly astonished. How is it that somepony who just five minutes ago could hardly lift herself five feet off the ground suddenly such an adapt flier?

Twilight looks at Flash and smiles like she knows she is having so much fun with him. Just then, Twilight's misfocus causes her to hit an flagpole and get tangled up in herself. Flash flies up to her.

"You okay?"

"I... think so…"

"Here, let me help you get out of that mess." As Flash catches Twilight in her front legs, he pushes her forward and gets her out of the pole. Twilight gives an embarrassed smile.

As Flash and Twilight reach the ground, Flash speaks up. "Well, except for that last part where you stopped paying attention to where you were going, you did pretty good."

"That was incredible," says Twilight. "I've always dreamed of flying and I actually did it! Thanks, Flash."

"My pleasure to be of your assistance, Princess Twilight." Pause. "Well, I should probably get back to work now. I'll see you later, Twilight."

"I'll see you later too, Flash…" says Twilight, blushing. Flash then flies away.

The other girls catch up to Twilight. "How did it go, Twilight?" asks Princess Cadance.

Twilight feels embarrassed. "Um… eh… it… went well, yeah!"

"Sure it did..." says Rainbow Dash among winks. The three of them then fly back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's so short. Short chapters are kinda a pet peeve of mine. But I couldn't drag on the sequence any further. At least it's longer than what I've seen from chapter 1 of a lot of stories. Seriously, 20 words does not make a story!
> 
> Anyway, rewatched S4E1 for this chapter. I believe Twilight had trouble using her wings in the opening of that episode. So it fit in quite well.
> 
> In case you're wondering why Princess Cadance is teaching Twilight how to fly, remember that in the novel 'Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell' it was revealed that Cadance was originally born a pegasus. Cadance went through a trial that lead to her meeting with Celestia, who told her she had earned the title of a princess, growing a unicorn's horn. I haven't read the book myself (dunno if it sells here, since season 3 hasn't even started airing here yet—yet they're playing the movie first; even if they start broadcasting season 3 in March they would only air part one of the opener before airing Equestria Girls), but TV Tropes told me all about that.
> 
> I suck at writing sappy romance stuff. I know this is supposed to ship Twilight with Flash Sentry like in the original, but there's a reason why I don't write love stories.
> 
> And by the way, before you ask, pizzas do exist in Equestria.  
> 


	10. Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the Crown

* * *

After successfully getting the students’ attention, and unaware of Sunset Shimmer’s behind-the-scenes actions, the girls have been helping Twilight improve her public image and help her get used to her human body. Rarity’s camera helped out a lot here. During that day, Twilight has been doing things such as help Applejack mend the flower gardens at the front of the school (and trying to eat one of the flowers before Applejack told her they aren’t meant to be eaten). She even got some other students to help her.

Twilight picks up a plant on a pile of the dirt and turns around, accidentally bumping into Flash Sentry, dropping the plant and getting dirt on his shirt.

“Oh… sorry…” says Twilight.

“No big deal,” Flash replies brushing off his shirt. The two grab the plant at the same time and when they notice this they start blushing. Flash lets go of the plant and quickly exits the scene.

Rarity heads over to Twilight and sees her blushing. “You’re pretty gutsy, Twilight. You already tried to take her crown... who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you end up getting her ex-boyfriend too.”

Twilight tries to find the right words. “I’m not trying to… I don’t even know… we just…” Twilight then realizes what Rarity said. “Ex-boyfriend?”

“Flash Sentry broke up with her three weeks ago,” Fluttershy explains. “I can’t believe she hasn’t done something terrible to him yet…”

“Maybe she’s just waiting for the Nibiru to do something unspeakably bad to him!” Twilight theorizes.

“Well we won’t let anything like that happen!” Rainbow Dash assures Twilight. “Now work on that camera, Rarity. We got some more stuff to do!”

* * *

Later that day, Rainbow Dash and Twilight have arranged a 1-on-1 soccer match, just for fun. According to Dash, this will help others think of Twilight as a supportive person and will also think she is a real team player. It would also help her getting used to being bipedal.

Sure enough, Twilight got her butt kicked by Rainbow Dash. She even placed the ball near Twilight’s feet, but when she went to hit the ball, Dash stole the ball and marked an impressive goal. But it’s all in good fun.

Eventually, the others watching Twilight’s match decided to join in as well, making it a huge soccer game being played at that time. Twilight looked at the scene and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

But unbeknownst to Twilight, Sunset Shimmer was spying nearby. Snips and Snails had been taking photos of Twilight’s poor soccer skills. When they showed the photos to Sunset, she gained a huge, nasty grin on her face, like she knew just what to do with them.

* * *

Later that day, at the cafe, Twilight was ordering her milkshake drink. She obviously didn’t have any money to purchase the drink, but the others were more than happy to lend some money to Twilight--with interest! Okay, just kidding, had to get that outta my system.

“And can I get mine with extra oats?”

“Oats?” Twilight, what are you doing? You’re gonna blow your cover!

“Uhhh… never mind! However you usually make it is fine.”

Grabbing her drink, Twilight turns around but accidentally bumps into Flash Sentry (again), spilling her drink on him and dropping the cup on the ground. Twilight looks at him, worried.

“We gotta stop bumping into each other like this,” says Flash. Grabbing a few napkins, he tries to clean himself. “Sorry for that, by the way.”

“It’s okay…” says Twilight.

Flash looks at himself. “Looks like the drinks are on me!” The two laugh at Flash’s joke.

Twilight and Flash bend down to grab the cup. Twilight grabs it and Flash grabs Twilight’s hand. The two realize this and blush. Twilight gets up and quickly exits the scene to another area of the room. Two people were already there. One of them was Pinkie Pie. The other Twilight didn’t recognize, though she had the feeling she’d seen them from somewhere. He was a red-coloured boy with black and white hair styled like Rainbow Dash’s. He was wearing brown glasses and a light red t-shirt with a pencil on it. The two were using laptops, though his was black with a weird C-shaped symbol on it (or maybe it was a Q, Twilight wasn’t sure). Twilight really thought she’d met him before… maybe she’d met him as a pony?

“That’s Twilight, right?” he asks Pinkie.

“That’s her, alright, John,” Pinkie responds.

“You said she needed help with using a computer?”

“Yeah… you saw that video Sunset Shimmer posted, didn’t you?”

“Who hasn’t?” The two share a laugh. “And from the looks of it, you’re worse than my mother when using a computer. And she can barely use a computer.”

Twilight really needed to know. “Look… John, was it? I have this nagging feeling I’ve seen you before…”

“You’ve met my pony self, I’m guessing.”

This caught Twilight by surprise. “How… did you…”

“Pinkie Pie told me,” John responded. “And trust me, when you’ve been with her that long, you start to not question what she says. And as a writer, I can believe crazy stories like that.”

“You’re a writer?” asks Twilight.

“Well, it’s really kind of more of a hobby… and I’ll never be that good of a writer as A. K. Yearling, but it’s a start.” He went into his backpack and pulled out a [book](../../../778634). “Here’s my first story. You can keep it, I have it online.” He hands the book to Twilight. She opens it and starts looking at it. “I’m currently working on the sequel. I really need to work on it sometime soon, I’ve been neglecting it for years. My fans don’t like that, you know?”

Pause.

“Anyway, back on topic. Come sit here next to me, I’ll let you use my laptop. I got just the thing to help.”

Twilight sits down next to John and looks at his laptop. A strange-looking window was displayed.

 

“Go ahead, run the program,” John suggests.

“How… do I…”

“Just type `win`.”

Twilight looks at where the W key was located and punches her fist at it.

“Not like that! You’re gonna break the keyboard!” John yells. He sighs. “You are _definitely_ worse than my mother... Just use your fingers, Twilight.”

Twilight looks at her hands and slowly opens them, using her fingers to type the characters, looking at the screen every time she presses a key to make sure she pressed the right one. Once she is done, Twilight asks “Okay, now what?”

“Now press Enter. It’ll open the operating system. Then just let me start up the tutorial program and you’ll give it a try for a while.”

Twilight presses the Enter key. The screen goes black and the splash screen of what John called the operating system is shown for a split second. Then the screen goes white (or grey if you want to be exact) and a window is displayed within the larger window.

“Great, you got it working. Now I just need to start the tutorial application…”

He grabs the mouse and starts moving it around. As Twilight is watching, she feels confused. John looks at Twilight’s confused face.

“Don’t worry, the tutorial teaches you how to use a mouse.”

Twilight didn’t know what the “mouse” he was talking about was, but seeing the object he was using, it was definitely not the mouse Twilight was thinking of.

After a short while, the smaller window disappears and the bigger window takes a different appearance.

“It’s kinda outdated, but it gets the job done.”

Twilight looks at the screen, confused. “How do I start?” she asks.

“Just press the M key,” John explains. “Once you’re done, let me know. Pinkie and I have found some very interesting information we’d like to share with you.”

Twilight presses the button as instructed. Just then, the two hear muffled [music](http://www.brawlcustommusic.com/16258?autoplay) being played.

“Oh, sorry, that’s mine.”

As Twilight keeps executing the tutorial, John goes to his pocket and pulls out a strange, black rectangular-shaped object, which Twilight could guess was some sort of phone.

“Seems my sister wants to tell me something.”

He slides his finger to the right to answer the call and brings it to his ear.

“Hey, sis, what’s up? … Look, I told mom and dad where I was going. The question is, where are you? You left before me. … Those girls are a bad influence to you. You really shouldn’t hang out with them. … Don’t tell me that, Teresa! Look, you’re always hanging out with those girls, helping them make those ridiculous music videos nobody likes. Which I really shouldn’t blame you since I used to do stuff like that too. But still! One of these days you’ll be going home with them when all of a sudden someone comes out with a knife or a pistol and robs you four. … No, no, no, I’m only doing what’s best for you. Now when I go home I’m gonna talk to mom and dad and see what they think about you hanging out with them. … Now don’t you start crying a river on me, it’s not going to work. I’m only thinking the best for you, sis, you know that. … Don’t worry about it, mom and dad aren’t going to ground you. They’ll just talk to the girls’ parents and they’ll take proper actions and see if they think you should hang out with them. I’m sure Applejack and Rarity are worried about you hanging out with their sisters too. … Don’t worry, they’re not here. Just Pinkie and Twilight. … You know Twilight, right? Stood up to Sunset Shimmer yesterday. … Yeah. Her. Look, Sunset Shimmer set her up with that ridiculous video. There’s a reason why I never voted for her. Anyway, it’s stuff like that that makes me worried, Teresa. That’s why I really don’t think you should hang out with those kids. You’ll end up ruining your reputation and nearly everyone at school ends up bullying you until you graduate. Just like what happened to me. You remember Apple Bloom’s cousin Babs, right? … Yeah, exactly what she was doing. To her own cousin even. Look, I’m looking out for your future. I’ve been to numerous psychologists all my life, I don’t want you doing the same thing. … Glad we understand now. And don’t worry, mom and dad know where I am. See ya soon sis.”

John then pulls out the phone from his ear.

“Sorry about that,” he tells Twilight.

“Who was that?” asks Twilight as she stares at the screen. She had just finished the first part of the tutorial and was about to start the second part.

“That was my younger sister Teresa. Seems mom and dad have called her to see if I was with her. Even though I clearly told them where I was going. Seriously, sometimes I think my own mother is overprotective of me.”

“What was that argument about?”

“Apparently Teresa has been hanging out with those three girls… Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They’ve really gotten into a lot of trouble together. Then all of a sudden the four of them decide to start making music videos together and wouldn’t you know it, she takes dad’s camera and says _I_ took it! I got in so much trouble that day! Plus, I had to buy another camera for him! With _my_ money! Those things aren’t cheap, you know!”

“What was that about Babs you told your sister?”

“You know Babs Seed, right?” Twilight nods in approval. “Well, see, during Rarity’s freshman year Babs kept her all to herself. She and Sunflower were just faking being Rarity’s friends! In the end they were bullying Applejack and Fluttershy just to keep Rarity to themselves! You see why I don’t want my sister to be bullied like that?”

Twilight smiles. “I understand how you feel. You’re doing all this just to make sure your sister ends up having a better future with a nice group of friends.”

“Thanks for understanding how I feel, Twilight.”

“You remind me a lot of my own brother, actually.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes… last I saw him was back at the castle.” Twilight then realizes what she said. “Wait, I mean…”

“I know what you meant, Twilight. Remember that Pinkie told me all about it?”

Twilight couldn’t help but smile. At least someone in this world didn’t think she was crazy. And she didn’t even need Starswirl the Bearded this time.

“Anyway, are you done yet?”

Twilight looked at the screen. “I think so…”

“Great! Now if you could just take a gander at Pinkie’s laptop for a moment. We were talkin’ about you, and we found some stuff about you.”

“Really? What?”

“Well, it’s nothing special, really, Twilight,” Pinkie explained, showing Twilight her laptop monitor. “We were doing some simple searches about you when I asked John here if it was possible to find a person’s address from their name. He showed me the website and I put in your name. Sure enough, I got an address!”

Twilight quickly put two and two together. “Is that where I’ll find my parents’ house?”

“Your human you’s parents, yes! Later today we’ll be heading there. I’m sure they’re worried sick about… well, you.”

“Well, true… they haven’t seen… well, me, in a few days now. Thank you very much, you two.”

“Was nothing,” John spoke up. “Anything to help Twilight Sparkle win the crown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy, I got a lot of stuff to say in this chapter. You better grab a chair or something.
> 
>   1. The mobile game has the song's name just as Cafeteria Song.  
>    
>  Another video I found had the song's title simply be Equestria Girls. I prefer this unofficial title, though. It allows me to make a title drop at the end.
>   2. Yeah, adding an OC. Which is the human version of my ponysona. I'll show you what it looks like in a second. I don't care if you don't like self-inserts, I'm doing it anyway.
>   3. Shameless self advertising of my first story. Like I already said in the story, I am working on the sequel. Eventually.
>   4. Surprise, I added a _different_ scene involving the CMC! Just because I didn't add the original scene (like I said, it was exactly like in the original) doesn't mean I didn't bring a scene with them in. My sister also has a ponysona, so I decided to put her in too. Here's what me and my sister's ponysonas look like. I'll leave to your imagination what they look like in the EqG-verse.  
>    
>  Also, according to Wii Party, her name is actually a pretty regular English name unlike mine, so I decided to keep it unchanged.
>   5. Yes, that is my ringtone. What can I say, I'm a rabid Ace Attorney fan. In fact, starting today, I have officially finished the entire Phoenix Wright trilogy. Rise from the Ashes took forever to finish.
>   6. Yes, that is my laptop. HP Compaq Presario CQ58, pretty good piece of technology if I do say so. Anything that can run Portal 2 and Sonic Generations is fine in my opinion.
>   7. Included a reference to the Equestria Girls comic in this chapter. Don't think just because this is alternate universe it never happened.
>   8. I have used the Windows 3.1 tutorial to educate other people on using a computer before. Just in case you're wondering why I'm using it here.
> 



	11. Magic Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this was a good enough reason to update today. Hopefully I pulled you guys away from season 4 for long enough.

After successfully getting flying mastered, it was about time the others helped Twilight with her magic. Rarity and Shining Armour have been helping her with this for quite some time now. It could have gone better though… as Twilight has been doing spells that Trixie could boast about and then some.

First time she tried to do a shock-wave spell, she ended up doing a small earthquake. It seems Twilight's magic is still as strong as it always has been. Luckily nopony was hurt in the process.

Afterwards, she tried to do a resizing spell. The spell backfired and launched straight towards Applejack, making her hat shrink to the size of a pea. Surprisingly, Applejack wasn't fazed a bit by this. After being Appleteeny, I guess she has been expecting something like it to happen again. Luckily it was just her hat and not her.

Shining kept wondering how Twilight was going to learn all such advanced types of magic in such short time. After all, the Nibiru was due to come up shortly.

"Okay, Twily, next is a simple energy ball," Shining Armour spoke up. "Just focus on your magic and you should be fine."

Twilight focused as hard as she did on the spell. She had the ball set up and everything…

but as soon as she took a peek, it exploded into fireworks.

Shining sighed. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…"

* * *

"Come on darling," Rarity spoke up. "I know you can do a invisibility spell…"

Twilight looked at the target in front of her: just a simple apple. At least it was immobile. Twilight focused all of her magic, her horn lighting up. Suddenly, as Twilight launched the magic blast, it went out of control, flying all around the room, ricocheting all over the place, before finally hitting Pinkie Pie.

When the blast from the spell faded away, everypony looked at Pinkie to see that she looked like she was missing her head. Everypony's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What? Girls, I'm okay!" Pinkie assured everypony, [knocking her head](http://freesound.org/people/braffe2/sounds/83687/) to show them. Surely enough, it was tangible.

"Pinkie, you might want to take a look at yourself…" Rarity spoke up, levitating a nearby mirror towards Pinkie. She looked at herself and gasped in delight.

"Wow! This is awesome! This is so gonna make a great Nightmare Night costume! I could go as the Headless Horse and _still_ get candy! Oh, can you remember to do this again by then, Twilight?"

Twilight simply looked down in sadness. "This is gonna be so hard…"

 _Exactly what I was thinking…_ thought Shining Armour.

* * *

After a while, Twilight's magical abilities have slightly increased. Not to the point of the other Twilight, but it has increased. Now she is able to do a levitation spell without too much trouble.

 _I'd rather fly than use magic,_ thought Twilight. _This is going to be the hardest part of my training…_

Uninstinctively, as Twilight is charging up another spell, she looks out a nearby open door to see Flash Sentry on the other side, looking at Twilight and smiling at her. Twilight blushed, her horn suddenly glowing a bright pink. Rarity noticed this and giggled.

Once Flash was out of the area, Twilight turned at the others. "Can you girls keep a secret?" she asked.

"Something on your mind, Twily?" asks Shining.

"I… think I may have a crush on Flash Sentry…" Twilight admitted.

"Why wouldn't you have a crush on him?" Shining responded. "He's brave, loyal, hard working, an excellent guard…"

"He's a great flier too!" added Rainbow Dash. "Did ya see the moves you and him made while in the air?"

"He's handsome to boot, don't forget that darling," added Rarity.

"Yes, yes, I know…" Twilight spoke up as she trotted around the room. "He's all that _and_ more… but… you see, the problem is..." She stops in front of a mirror, staring at herself. "I'm not from this world…" Twilight places a hoof over the mirror. "I'm not even a pony…" The mirror rippled over Twilight's hoof reflecting her true human self. "I'm just worried… worried that it simply wouldn't work out… and when I eventually go back home… I'm worried to know how he would react…"

"Don't worry about it, Twilight," Rarity assured. "If Flash Sentry _does_ care for you, he would only want what's best for you."

"Thank you, Rarity… you make me feel so much better with myself…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I feel as these chapters in the pony world go shorter every time.
> 
> Anyway, I remember a scene from the original movie where Twilight looks at a mirror and it ripples showing her pony self. I think that's where the original idea for this scene came from.
> 
> Also, another reference to Port-Ed in this chapter. Try and see what it is.
> 
> Since I'll be posting these notes everywhere, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the self-insert in the previous chapter. I thought it was a good idea, but apparently even the author of the script thought it wasn't. (Trust me, I read all of your comments and improvements, but since I have this story in four places at once, it's too much work to update everywhere.) I had a good reason for that, I assure you. I don't mean to brag, but I _am_ an expert with computers...
> 
> As a footnote to help me with the next chapter, has Twilight's father been given a name? I can't find the name of that colt anywhere, and the mobile game doesn't help either.  
> 


	12. Meeting Twilight's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Figured this was a good enough reason to update today. (Also, that has not been edited, the guide seriously spelt the name of the movie wrong. Wonder if that 1 at the end means the network knows about Rainbow Rocks, though.) Hopefully my parents don't go to any Marty Gras parades today. Seriously, why did they decide to skip yesterday? Two hours wasted for nothing.

The Main 6 are currently standing in a small residential area in the middle of Peopleville. Nothing too fancy, that's where most of the students were, actually. Some others were lucky enough to have their houses near Canterlot High. This meant less trouble with buses and other forms of transportation-like you suddenly miss a bus only to wait half an hour for the next bus and having to miss the first class.

Twilight turns to Pinkie Pie. "Is this the house?"

"According to this map we got from John, it is," Pinkie responds, holding out a map.

"Are you excited to see your parents, Twilight?" asks Applejack.

"I am excited," Twilight responds. "But to be honest, I'm really nervous."

As if on cue, Pinkie joins in. "You're nervicited! We've all been there, Twilight, don't worry!"

Twilight couldn't help but smile. This was something the pony Pinkie told her just before her crown was stolen. "I'm just worried about how they'll react… if they'll think I'm crazy…"

"Twilight, don't worry!" Rainbow Dash assures her. "We'll be right there!"

Twilight then knocks at the door. Shortly afterwards the door opens. Twilight recognizes the people who are on the other side of the door as the human counterparts of her mother, Twilight Velvet, and her father, Night Light. Twilight tries to find the words to say.

"Mom…? Dad…?"

"Hello, Twilight," Twilight Velvet speaks up, unexpectedly calm.

"Look… I have something to tell you two that may sound really crazy…"

Before Twilight could explain, Twilight Velvet interrupts her. "Let me guess. You're not our daughter but an alternate version of her from another dimension where you're a magical pony princess whose magic crown was stolen from her and sent through a magic mirror sending into this world. So you went through the mirror, but because of something called the Nibiru, you wound up switching world and bodies with our daughter. Now the only way to get the both of you back to your rightful places is for you to win your magic crown back by becoming Canterlot High's new Fall Formal Princess."

"And Spike is actually your talking dragon friend who switched bodies with our dog so he can talk now, right?" asks Night Light.

Everyone else looks surprised.

"Whoa… weird!" Spike blurts out.

"Yes... but how did you know? How could you possibly know?" asks Twilight.

"Well," Twilight Velvet explains, "last night we were worried when you didn't come home. We were about to call the police, when suddenly we were visited by these two guys in matching outfits both named Starswirl. They then explained everything to us and told us that the best thing we could do for both Twilights is to not be worried for either of them and that you would eventually come here once you figured out where we live."

"I thought it all sounded crazy at first," adds Night Light, "but we had no choice but to believe them because one of those Starswirls was a human who could use magic and the other one was a talking unicorn."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Wow... those Starswirls really get around, don't they?" asks Spike.

"Well, just know, Princess Twilight," Twilight Velvet speaks up, "even if you're not truly our Twilight, you're always welcome here."

"And let us know if there is anything at all we can do to help you win your crown back," adds Night Light.

Twilight had difficulty with saying something. Finally she speaks up. "Thank you…"

Night Light looks at the girls that are with Twilight. "And these young ladies must be your friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie."

"Thank you very much for helping out Twilight," Velvet speaks up.

"Was nothin', Twilight's mom," Rainbow Dash speaks up.

"Please, just call me Twilight Velvet. Anyway, you all should get inside. Don't want you standing out here in the cold."

* * *

One look at Twilight's bedroom had her completely amazed. Maybe it was the colours that were a lot like her, or maybe the shelves filled with books everywhere. It seems that no matter which Twilight we're talking about, she will always be a little bookworm.

Later that night, the group had decided to have a little slumber party with the group to get to know them better. Luckily she still had the book she used last time-her human counterpart apparently had a copy of the book too.

During that, Twilight went ahead and explained to the other girls about her world and what the others' pony counterparts looked like. Rainbow Dash was thrilled to find out that her pony counterpart had wings. Spike went into great detail about pony Rarity, causing him to receive an affectionate scratch on his ears from human Rarity.

"Do you have… you know… a special someone in your world, Twilight?" asks Fluttershy.

"No…" The others could very well see that she was lying. "Okay… I _may_ have a crush on Flash Sentry… the one from this world."

"I knew it!" Rainbow Dash speaks up.

"But… there's a problem with that…" Twilight admits as she looks at the mirror in the room. "I don't belong in this world…" She places her hand over on the mirror. "I'm not even a human…" The mirror ripples showing Twilight's true pony self. "I'm just worried that it wouldn't work out… and when I eventually go back home… I'm worried about how he would react…"

"Do not worry, Twilight," Rarity ensures her. "If Flash Sentry does care for you, he would only want what's best for you."

"Thank you, Rarity… you always know the right thing to say…"

The six go to sleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

Back at the pony world, the Mane 6 were having a slumber party of their own. The memories of Twilight's last slumber party were still fresh in Applejack and Rarity's minds. Twilight was upset that she doesn't have her book on slumber parties, but Rarity informed her that their Twilight has a copy too, back in Ponyville. Unfortunately, there is no quick and easy way to get it, so they decided to do without the book. Applejack and Rarity got most of the information from experience, so they decided to go with that.

"Thanks for everything, everyone," says Twilight.

"We are just happy we can help, Twilight," Rarity says.

"Feels like we're teachin' ya the magic of friendship all over again…" adds Applejack. "Kinda weird…"

"But strangely nostalgic," Rainbow Dash speaks up.

Twilight notices Spike trying to cuddle together with Rarity. "Spike seems to have taken a liking for you, Rarity."

"No surprise there," Rainbow Dash notes.

Rarity uses her magic to lift Spike closer to her. "Oh Spike… you're such a good dog in a dragon's body…" she says as she rubs his belly, which Spike embraces with gusto.

"Maybe we should get going to bed now?" suggests Twilight. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The others agree and the six go to sleep shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Twilight's father. Got this helpful review over at the other site.  
>   
> I remember that name from somewhere else when I posted the last chapter, and the Doneverse (can't believe that's a thing) uses that name too, and I wanted to reference a story like that some time, so there. Killed two birds with one stone.
> 
> I got some criticisms regarding my self-insert last time, so I just had one of the characters reference him. (If I am correct, this will be the last time he is brought up. Need to check the movie again this afternoon, I got 1/4 of it left to go.) I was planning on an additional scene in this chapter, but A) it's mostly filler, and B) there's more self-insert OCs involved. It would have involved the human version of my sister's ponysona, though. I might add it at the end as a bonus chapter maybe, not sure.
> 
> Used the correct spelling of the word 'nervicited' this time that the Hub Network revealed on Twitter. I got the other one from ear.  
> 
> 
> Brought up Port-Ed again. I seriously gotta stop referencing that story and work on the sequel.
> 
> The last part of the chapter has a reference to Poker Night 2. I'm not exactly sure what you need to do for that particular scene to start (I have neither of the Poker Night games) but I have seen the entirety of the scene so I know how it goes.
> 
> I think that's everything this time. Now that I'm no longer dependant on a schedule (seriously, I almost thought I wasn't going to finish this in time) I can't exactly tell you when the next chapter's coming up. One thing's for sure though: **_I am finishing this story._** I wanna start working on the sequel soon. I believe it's a crossover too, that's more my cup of tea.


	13. Blackmail and Theft

The bell rings. The Main 6 enter the hallways, seeing the other students greeting Twilight with open arms.

"Good morning, Twilight!" one of them says.

"Good morning!" Twilight says back, waving.

"Lookin' good, Twilight!"

"Thank you!"

Rainbow Dash chuckles. "Twilight's got this in the bag. Just look at them! There's no way they're not gonna vote for Twilight now!"

Applejack looks forward and her smile instantly drops, seeing Sunset Shimmer and her two henchmen walking towards them, Sunset with a smile of her own.

"Don't know what she's smilin' about," says Applejack. "Twilight's gonna be the one who'll be Princess of the Fall Formal."

The girls stop walking to see where Sunset is heading off to. She heads over to the office door that belongs to Vice-Principal Luna and knocks on it. Celestia's sister quickly comes out, with a look of confusement. Sunset pretends to be upset as she speaks up.

"Vice-Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!"

* * *

The gym looks a complete mess. Decorations are splattered all over the ground, the chairs are knocked down and all over the ground, balloons are popped with their remains splattered on the ground and even the mirror ball is destroyed and laid over on the ground. Honestly, it's like a tornado went through here or something.

"Isn't this just awful?" Sunset Shimmer tells Vice-Principal Luna. "And after Pinkie Pie worked _so_ hard to make things _so_ perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?"

"Why do you think Twilight had something to do with this?"

"Because I have proof!" Sunset then hands Luna a file containing several incriminating photos.

Unbeknownst to Sunset Shimmer, two boys are spying right behind the door, seeing everything that is going on, one of them being her ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry. They look at each other and nod before heading off.

* * *

Twilight is currently in the vice-principal's office, having just heard of her accusations.

"But… but I don't understand!" Twilight speaks up in complete shock and disbelief.

"This _is_ clearly you in the photographs, is it not?" Luna asks handing Twilight the file she got from Sunset. It was currently open and showing several pictures of Twilight doing such tasks as kicking a chair to the ground, which overall make it look like she was the one who destroyed the gym.

"Yes, but…"

"I think it should be fairly obvious that the school can not allow someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown."

Twilight looks completely shocked and doesn't know exactly what to do. She covers her face with her hands. If only someone would do something...

Luckily, someone comes to her aid.

" _ **Objection!**_ "

Twilight and Luna look towards the open door, seeing John in front of it, arm extended and finger pointed forward. Twilight could have sworn she heard music coming from somewhere.

" _What is the meaning of this?!_ " Luna speaks up. (And by speak up, I mean yell extremely loudly.)

"Sorry, sorry, I just always wanted to do that. I played a lot of Call to the Turnabout lately, I'm addicted to that game. Anyway, we found evidence that proves that Twilight was _not_ the one who destroyed the gym. Flash?"

Flash Sentry enters the room, holding some cut-out photographs in his hands. "We found these in the trash can in the library," he says, handling the photos to the vice-principal.

"We thought you should at least see them before you make your judgement," John adds.

Soon Luna carefully viewed the photos John and Flash found with focus eyes studying carefully what she's looking at. Sunset's photo showed Twilight kicking a wooden table to knock a chair down, but the other shows a hole of Twilight kicking a soccer ball.

"Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym," Flash explained.

"And I think I know who it was…" John speculates.

Placing the photos on top of each other, Luna noticed that they matched clearly, making it look like the girl wrecking the gym was only a picture from the other photo edited to make somewhat of a forgery.

"I appreciate you two bringing this to my attention." Walking towards Twilight, Luna speaks up. "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to become princess of the Fall Formal."

Twilight's smile instantly brightens up. She gets up and starts hugging Flash Sentry.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she says.

"What was I gonna do, not prove you're innocent?" asks Flash. "Wouldn't be that much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, now would I?"

John starts discreetly cracking a smile. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone… wink wink!" And with that, he leaves the room.

"I'm afraid that with all the damage that's been done to the gym, we'll have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night," Luna informs. "Quite the shame really, I was really looking forward to seeing the lunar eclipse during the dance." Getting up, she starts to walk towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development." Luna then leaves the office, leaving Twilight and Flash alone in the room.

"So… I was wondering…" starts Flash. "If you weren't already going with someone, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?"

Twilight stares at Flash, cheeks as red as tomatoes. "That would be…" It is just then that Twilight realizes that the dance is postponed until the following day. " _Tomorrow night?!_ Oh no! No no no no no no no! This is bad! Bad bad bad bad bad! I need to let the girls know about this right now!"

Panicking, Twilight quickly exits the room and starts running off. Flash Sentry starts to exit too.

"One no would have been fine!"

* * *

We cut to another section of the school, where Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are waiting for Twilight. As if on cue, she shows up, panting.

"Twilight, what happened?" asks Rainbow Dash.

Catching her breath, Twilight speaks up. "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight."

"What?" Pinkie yells.

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations."

"What?!" Pinkie yells again.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight!"

" _Wha-_ " Pinkie starts to yell again, but Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth with her hand.

"Right, the Nibiru. It's happenin' tonight," says Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Fluttershy barges into the area, panting as hard as Twilight did a second ago.

"Oh great, another one. What's the problem with you, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks.

"I… saw Sunset Shimmer... coming my way… luckily she didn't see me, so I quickly jumped into an empty locker. Snips and Snails showed up a bit after that. Luckily I was able to hear what they said.

"So what did they say?" asks Twilight.

* * *

" _It was no good, Sunset. Our attempt to get Twilight out of the running for the crown failed."_

" _But hey, at least the dance is being postponed until tomorrow night. That's good, right?"_

" _You bet it's good! If the dance is being delayed, nobody will be in the school tonight. So we can just sneak in and steal the crown. Our master plan will still be able to commence without anyone stopping us!"_

_I then heard the three of them laughing as they walked away. I've been rushing around the school trying to find you girls to let you know about this since then._

"If no one will be in the school tonight, Sunset will succeed with no one to stop her," Twilight speaks up. "Then the dance _must_ happen tonight, so the crown will be safe!"

* * *

"I simply can not believe they did all this!" Rarity speaks up as the girls look at the gym.

"If only I had some kind of party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" Actually, you do, Pinkie. Kinda.

"I know this seems like an impossible feat," Twilight speaks up, "but if we all work together, maybe we can pull it off."

"Now that's the can-do spirit I'm looking for in the Fall Formal Princess!" Applejack agrees, placing her hand down for the others to pile upon. "Let's do it, y'all!"

Soon the rest of the group agrees with Twilight's proposal, their hands piling up and forming a circle. Twilight looks at them, smiling and placing her hand too. The six all cheer while raising their hands up. Let's do this thing!

The rather large group has outdone itself. The gym looks even better than it did before! And in such a short amount of time, too!

"This… looks… so… _GOOD!_ " Pinkie exclaims.

All the students shift attention to Principal Celestia as she enters the room clapping. "Alright, everyone! The Fall Formal is back on for this evening!" she says, followed by excited cheers from the students.

"We all have Twilight Sparkle to thank for this!" Pinkie speaks up, raising Twilight's arm. "She's the one who inspired us to come together and work as a team!"

Rainbow then takes the opportunity to start chanting Twilight's name. The rest of the Main Five also start chanting, shortly followed by the rest of the students.

"Hate to interrupt your chanting," Celestia interrupts, "but you better get out of here and start getting ready. And don't forget to cast your votes for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out."

So with that, the students start to leave the room, but not before telling Twilight who they'll be voting for.

"You got my vote, Twilight!"

"Mine too!"

"Mine too!"

"Mine too!"

Safe to say most of the students are voting for Twilight to be Princess of the Fall Formal.

But unbeknownst to them, Sunset Shimmer had been spying on everything from a nearby closet. Snips and Snails were together with her inside.

"Bummer…" Snips speaks up. "Guess we won't be able to sneak in and steal the crown tonight after all…"

"There's no way you're going to win it too…" Snails adds.

"Shut up!" Sunset snaps. "This changes nothing! It's time for a change of plans…" And with that, Sunset closes the door, a new plan set in motion.

* * *

Back in the pony world, Twilight is being thought some of the more advanced types of magic. And let me tell you right now, it's not easy. You thought Twilight had trouble turning an apple into an orange before? Well, multiply that by 10 and you get… well, what's happening right now. And that was _before_ Twilight gained her wings, mind you.

Princesses Celestia and Luna were right next to her, just like when pony Twilight was a filly. Well, kinda. Luna wasn't there, but Celestia clearly was.

"You can do this, Twilight," Princess Celestia speaks up. "Remember, true magic comes from the heart. Pour your heart into your magic and you'll clearly do it."

Twilight nods in approval and starts channelling her magic again.

All of a sudden, a crystal guard enters the room the three were in. "Princess Celestia!" This startled Twilight and caused her magic to launch unexpectedly into the air.

"Yes? What seems to be the problem?" asks Celestia, focusing her attention to this new message the guard would be carrying.

"I come bearing an urgent message from Canterlot. There's been a robbery at the castle! Apparently some unknown somepony has breached into the secret vault within your bedroom."

"Oh dear, this is serious. My secret vault holds many powerful and even dangerous items that I've procured over the last thousand years. We must return to Canterlot immediately."

The rest of the Mane 6 overheard her. "Hey, you're goin', we're goin' too!" Rainbow Dash speaks up. "That's OK with you, right?"

"Of course," Celestia agrees. "We'll fly ahead and get you a chariot to Canterlot immediately."

And with that, the princesses take the skies, Twilight more confident in her flying skills.

Destination: Canterlot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done. And it's only been three weeks since I last updated. At least it wasn't like three years. *sigh* I really need to get back to Port-Ed 2.
> 
> This chapter includes a scene I really wanted to write. Don't worry, Twilight still gets Flash Sentry. My OC is only for support. Which reminds me: this is the last time I will bring him up. I get that some people weren't happy about my inclusion of OCs, and trust me, they are not the main centre piece of the story.
> 
> The pony world scene in this chapter is slightly shorter than other scenes, which is why I put it in this chapter and not in a separate chapter. You'll find just what was stolen from Canterlot in the next chapter. I will say though, that it's all part of the two Sunsets' master plan.
> 
> While making this story, I reread JusSonic's [Equestria Girls Remake](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/171726) and I have to admit, I based some of the text on it. Now before you accuse me of plagiarism, I assure you that this'll be a completely original story.
> 
> Speaking of Equestria Girls Remake, I'm still upset that he managed to make an adaptation of the movie in far less time than me. And I started before him, mind you. Still, if it wasn't for that story, this wouldn't have happened:  
> 
> 
> I believe that's about it for this chapter. Now comes the arduous task of publishing this everywhere else. *sigh* Why did I choose to publish everywhere?
> 
>  **P.S.:** Call to the Turnabout is a real game. [It's on the concept section of Steam Greenlight](http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=211007015), so it's a thing. And that's saying something, considering the kind of stuff that's in that section. Seriously, it's worse than the Steam Workshop.


	14. The Jewel of Quantume

"I _still_ can't believe we pulled that off!" Fluttershy speaks up as the girls are relaxing at the clothes shop, getting ready to prepare themselves for the Fall Formal.

"I can," Rainbow Dash speaks up. "We're awesome!"

"Now then girls," Rarity speaks up, "We need to get ready. We're going to be fabulous!"

The girls are all spiffed up and ready to go. Fluttershy pulls out a few bracelets from her pocket. They are all coloured in cue of who they belong to: a violet one for Twilight, a white one for Rarity, a pink one for (obviously) Pinkie Pie, an orange one for Applejack, a yellow one for Fluttershy and a rainbow-coloured one for (obviously) Rainbow Dash. She starts giving them out for the girls. "In honour of our friendship I decided to knit these friendship bracelets for you girls. What do you think?"

As Twilight puts on her bracelet, she speaks up. "These look great, Fluttershy! I think we should all wear these for the Fall Formal, what do you girls think?"

The others immediately agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the pony world, the rest of the Mane 6 had just returned to Canterlot by the chariot they obtained back at the Crystal Empire.

After they left the chariot, Rarity speaks up. "Thank you sirs."

One of the pegasus guards who was carrying the chariot suddenly takes off his helmet, exposing him to the others. "It was my pleasure ladies."

"Flash Sentry?"

"What are you doing here?" asks Shining Armour.

"Well, I couldn't leave the girls hanging back at the Empire, now could I?"

"It's quite alright, Shining Armour," Princess Celestia speaks up. "If somepony broke into our secret vault, we may need all the help we can get."

One of the guards walks up to Celestia. "Your Highness, thank you for coming so quickly. Follow me and I'll show you what was stolen." He then starts to trot towards the castle, Celestia and the others following quickly.

* * *

The ponies were currently stationed in Celestia's bedroom, waiting for the info about the stolen material. Celestia looks inside the open vault and makes a conclusion from what is inside.

"It seems only one item was stolen: the Jewel of Quantume," she says.

"The… what?" Rainbow Dash speaks up.

Princess Luna explains: "The Jewel of Quantume. An extremely rare and powerful item. Only two of them exist in all of Equestria, and the only other one in existence was used to power up Starswirl the Bearded's Trans-Dimensional Gateway Mirror."

"The Jewel contains power to manipulate time and space," Celestia continues, "which made it perfect to power up Starswirl's mirror. Since after what happened with Starswirl I kept the Jewel in my secret vault as a memory of him, the only pony I knew who knew more about magic than anypony, even me."

"But how did somepony manage to sneak into your bedroom?" asks Luna. "And how did they know where your secret vault was and how to open it?"

"I… I don't know…" Celestia speaks up. She turns towards the guards. "Do you know who did it?"

One of the guards responds: "It was an unicorn who wielded magic unlike any we've seen before."

Realization suddenly comes towards Celestia. "It had to be Sunset Shimmer."

Pinkie suddenly speaks up, looking towards the window. "Hey, what's up with the clouds? Is this Discord again?"

The sky suddenly became covered with dark, ominous clouds. Much darker than regular rain clouds.

"I don't think Discord ever did this before…" Rarity responds. "Plus, he's reformed, remember?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Princess Celestia says in a worried tone.

Suddenly a new, familiar voice echoes in the room. "Miss Sparkle!" The ponies look back and see a floating hole in time and space, pony Starswirl in front of it. "You best be ready, because time is upon us. Head for the source of these dark clouds: just outside of Ponyville. And bring the remaining Elements of Harmony with you. Trust me: you'll need them."

"Well, you heard him," Celestia speaks up. "Let's head over there quickly!" It's quite obvious Celestia has great respect for Starswirl.

The group then gallops outside the room, hoping to reach Ponyville before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me over a month to work on this chapter, and I spit out a short chapter. *sigh* Short chapters are a pet peeve of mine. I always have a goal of writing at least 1000 words every chapter. I obviously couldn’t reach that goal here.
> 
> Anyway, I was planning on releasing this chapter on the first. April Fools not withstanding, I had a very good reason for doing that.  
>   
> Season 3 started that day. It’s about time too. (Unfortunately I don’t get to see that again... :( I really liked that episode.)
> 
> Anyway, progress was pretty much halted all month, what with school and the OTW and whatnot. Come the 25th of April, this happens.  
>   
> Seriously, this was completely uncalled for. I didn’t see a single ad for this thing, unlike last time. I am lucky to even have the TV on at the time, since there was still the usual pony at the usual time, and I don’t usually turn the TV off after that anyway. That was good though. Between the first to the twenty-fifth, season 3 was shown in full. Which means that Magical Mystery Cure has aired at least once. Which means Princess Twilight is not such an unknown thing any more. Why couldn't they have done this before? Seriously, couldn't they wait a month or something? Did they _have_ to screen the movie in Marty Gras when season 2 was still on?
> 
> Anyway, back to the story. If you notice in the beginning of the chapter, you may realize that those friendship bracelets were colour-coded. (They will be apparent later, don't worry.) While the bracelets themselves weren't inspired by anything (they were in the script, after all), their colours were inspired by the watches in the [Paper Mario X](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/PaperMarioX) series. Tails designed watches for the teams to remain in contact with each other, and their colours represented who they belonged to. Kirby's was even rainbow-coloured. Of course I had to make a little shout out to the series, so I decided to use that idea too.
> 
> We're approaching the climax now, and let me tell you right now, it will be _nothing_ like in the original movie. There will be _no_ Sunset Shimmer demon. There _will_ be something just as good, however. Check the story's tags for an idea of what it may be. I think you'll like what I'm gonna write.


	15. The Fall Formal

This is it. The Fall Formal. The lunar eclipse is happening today. Which means the Nibiru is at its strongest today. No matter what, this ends tonight. Either Twilight gets her crown or it's all over.

We are currently on front of the school. A limo rented by Twilight's parents parks in front of the school, the main 6 exiting. Twilight is the last one to leave the vehicle.

"Keep an eye out for Sunset Shimmer," she says. "I still have a nagging feeling she's up to something."

After Twilight closes the back door, Twilight Velvet speaks up. "Have a good time now girls."

"And good luck Princess," Night Light continues. The limo then drives away, trying to find a location for Twilight's parents to supervise the dance.

Shortly afterwards, another car parks in front of the school, Flash Sentry coming out of it. "Twilight!" he says. Twilight turns around, Flash running towards her location. "Look, I know you said no about going to the Fall Formal with me. Would you reconsider and do at least one dance?"

"I didn't say no," Twilight responds. "I mean, I did, but… I didn't mean no to you. I was… what I mean is… yes. I'd love to dance with you."

The two then enter the school, Flash bumping towards the front door before doing so.

* * *

And the dancing continues. The Fall Formal is going on smoothly, nothing seems to be wrong! But of course, remember the golden law: anything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong.

Twilight looks around, as if searching for something… or some _one_.

"Anyone seen Sunset Shimmer?" she asks.

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show!" Rainbow Dash responds. "She's gotta know you won by a landslide!"

Little does Rainbow Dash-or Twilight-know, Sunset did show up. She's just not in the room. Her new plan is to sneak into the master control room for the school's electrical system; when Snips sneaks behind the stage Sunset turns off the power. Under the confusion Snips will swipe the crown and run towards the door.

The music suddenly quiets down as Principal Celestia enters the stage. "First off," she says, "I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the _unfortunate_ events from earlier. And now, without further ado..." Vice-Principal Luna walks towards the stage, carrying the case containing the Fall Formal crown. Twilight's crown. "I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown."

Twilight stares into the stage excitedly hoping for the best. Luna hands Celestia an envelope. "The princess of this year's Fall Formal is…" Opening the envelope, she announces the name everyone is expecting. "Twilight Sparkle!"

Group hugs all the way. It's obvious everyone is excited.

Snips, who has sneaked backstage, communicates with Sunset with his bluetooth headset (Sunset knows a few people in high places so she called in a few favours-she likes to save her favours as a last resort anyway): "It's almost time, Sunset, get ready."

Twilight walks towards the stage. When she reaches the principal, Celestia takes out the crown from its case and places it on Twilight's head.

"It's on her head!" Snips tells Sunset.

"Turn on your night-vision goggles now!" Sunset orders the two, who do just that. Sunset then pulls the master power switch and suddenly the entire room becomes dark.

With everyone blinded and confused, Snips jumps into the stage and swipes the crown away, placing it inside his top hat. He then quickly runs towards the exit where Snails is waiting for him. Snails opens the door and the two run through the hall towards the front of the school.

Back at the gym, all of a sudden a light source is provided by Pinkie as she pulls out a pair of glow sticks, giving just enough light to see what is going on. "Good thing I always carry glow sticks-in case of a night-time party!"

Twilight taps her head only to realize something that was supposed to be there is not. "My crown! It's gone!"

All of a sudden the main 6 hear Starswirl's voice. "Princess Twilight!" Right above a few of the students human Starswirl appears in a floating hole of time and space. "The time is upon us. Head to the front of the school, by the Wondercolt statue. That is where you will find your crown!"

Twilight nods. "Right. Come on girls!" The group then leaves the gym, heading outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, promise!
> 
> Anyway, have the week off so I decided to work on this. My parents don't approve of this, of course. They say I should focus on school more. I hear that every day, I think I had enough of that for a while.
> 
> Once again, I finished this in less than a day. Then again, didn't have much to work on. Finished it before Saturday when everyone's too busy with the season 4 finale to read anything.
> 
> Gonna go to the final part of the script, which means that the story is almost done. Yes, there will be a sequel. And yes, I'll be doing that too!
> 
> I believe that is about it for now. Here's a random but still related comic to close off the chapter.  
> [](http://fav.me/d6axavk)


	16. The Ultimate Alicorn

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Rainbow Dash yells out. "We might not have much time left!"

"We're right behind you, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie responds.

The group of ponies arrive to the outskirts of Ponyville, the source of the ominous dark clouds. They stop and look around. Suddenly a pony exits from the shadows, wearing a hoof-made crown not at all similar to Twilight's.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while, Celestia. I'm sure you heard of my recent return to Canterlot."

Now fully visible to the ponies, she was easy to be identified by Celestia as she walks to the center of the clouds.

"Sunset Shimmer. How _dare_ you sneak into my secret vault?"

In response, Sunset uses her magic to materialize a magic vault, covering her, following by changing her look to that of Celestia, Luna and one of the guards. After changing back into her normal form and disposing of her cloak, she speaks up. "Camouflage magic. Something I learned when I was in Saddle Arabia." Lighting up her horn, she continues. "And with a little skeleton key magic I learned during my visit to the Great Coltain, it was easy to open your precious vault. Yes, my magic really has grown since I left you."

"Where is the Jewel of Quantume?" Celestia wants to know.

Pointing towards the circle on the ground, Sunset responds. "Right here. Shattered into exactly 100 pieces and used to form a circle in the dirt."

"You shattered the Jewel?!" Luna exclaims.

"Well, I _would_ have taken the one from the Gateway Mirror if that mirror didn't implode, so I had to go all the way back to Canterlot to take the other one."

"Why would you steal the Jewel only to shatter it?" Shining Armour asks.

"It was only necessary for the ceremony to succeed."

"A ceremony? What ceremony?" asks Cadance, genuinely confused.

"Just a little something I discovered that will make both me and my human self more powerful than anything on the face of _either_ planet!"

"Oh yeah? That's what ya think!" Rainbow taunts. Soon everypony starts to get ready to attack Sunset, the unicorns and the alicorns charging up their magic.

Before anypony can do anything, Sunset traps everypony into a big hollow dark crystal dome.

"Why does this feel so familiar…?" Shining speaks up.

Cadance looks at what is embedded on Sunset's crown. "That… that crown… it has…"

"That's right! This is King Sombra's horn!" Sunset confirms Cadance's suspicions.

* * *

_When I overheard that some place called the Crystal Empire had returned after being gone for over 1000 years, I decided to pay it a visit. While on the mountain range just outside of the Crystal Empire, I discovered a mysterious red spike wedged into a cracked rock. I could sense a strange power within it and decided to hang on to it._

_I arrived in the Crystal Empire just in time to learn about your little adventure with King Sombra and decided to check out the library for more information about this place. I then realized that the red spike I found was actually King Sombra's horn, and I knew that it still had dormant traces of his power trapped within._

_I then spent months trying every kind of spell I could think of to try and reactivate it's power._

_Of course I wasn't too busy to overhear how that pathetic little Twilight Sparkle had suddenly been crowned a princess. That just made me despise her even more than ever before._

_Then about a month ago I tried a more complex spell on Sombra's horn and it had accidentally torn a hole in time and space, leading me into the dimension ran by humans instead of ponies._

_I was able to communicate with my alternate dimensional counterpart, and we both told ourselves all about each other's worlds. Then we devised a plan together that would give us the power we need to get everything that we want and more._

* * *

"I sent the Element of Magic through the Gateway Mirror so that human me could get it. I figured that that would have left the rest of those Elements of Harmony powerless and useless against me.

"But it's funny, really. When Twilight passed through the mirror, I figured she would have been captured and placed in a zoo in the human world or something. But I wasn't expecting her to actually switch bodies with her human self due to the Nibiru.

"But even _with_ human Twilight here, she can't even _do_ anything! She has all of pony Twilight's powers but she still doesn't know how to even use them! Can you just taste the irony in all that?

"Anyways, once the Nibiru is at its strongest point, human me will use the crown to absorb the Nibiru's energy, then the energy will be sent here to be mixed with the power of the Jewel of Quantume, and then the shards will focus their energy into King Sombra's horn on my crown and then I will become Equestria's newest and most powerful princess ever!" Sunset then cackles evilly.

"You can't become a princess that way, Sunset," Celestia tries to reason with Sunset.

"Stow it Celestia! You only have yourself to blame for all this! If you had just given me exactly what I wanted all those years ago, things wouldn't of had to come to this!"

"You were not ready nor were you responsible enough for what you wanted!"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ It doesn't even matter anymore! It won't be much longer before I become powerful enough to do whatever I want! And none of you can stop me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Flash taunts. The ponies then try to get out of the dome they are trapped in. Spike even tries to breathe fire into it, but nothing works.

* * *

The group of humans walks through the hallways with nothing but Pinkie's glow sticks for light.

At the front of the school, Snips and Snails open the door to see Sunset Shimmer next to the Wondercolt statue. Snips takes his hat off and takes out the crown from inside of it. He gives it to Sunset, who looks up towards the moon, whose eclipse is just reaching its peak. She smiles, thinking of her inevitable victory.

Suddenly the door opens again, the human Mane 6 exiting from it. Twilight speaks up. "Not so fast, Sunset Shimmer!"

Sunset turns around and speaks up. "YOU! But… but... how did you know where to find me?"

"A good friend of ours told us. Not that you would understand. Now hand over my crown and we won't have any trouble!"

"You pathetic fools! In less than a minute, the Lunar Eclipse will be full, and the Nibiru will be at it's peak of power! All I have to do is wear the crown during that time for at least a split second, then I will be unstoppable!"

"There's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Applejack taunts.

Sunset then proceeds to cackle evilly. "You still don't get it, do you? I've got the crown, I've got the opportunity. I hold all of the cards..." Sunset then proceeds to laugh again.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Spike has been sneaking around to get behind the bad guys. As Sunset does her second evil laughter, he runs towards her back and pounces towards her, biting her on the butt. This causes Sunset to throw the crown towards the air, Rainbow Dash proceeding to catch it.

"Gotcha!"

"Way to go Spike!" Twilight cheers.

Sunset then speaks up towards Snips and Snails: "Don't just stand there, you fools, get that crown back!"

As the two start to run towards Rainbow Dash, she shouts "Keep away!" It then turns into a wild goose chase towards the crown as it gets passed on through a lot of people. When Snips and Snails seem to catch the crown, someone else takes it from them instead.

While this was happening, Sunset attempts to get Spike off of her. When she does, she grabs him by the collar. "You worthless little mongrel!"

"Hey, who are you calling worthless?"

Sunset then proceeds to throw Spike towards the group, screaming all the way. Rarity notices this and grabs Spike before he falls to the ground.

"Phew, that was a close one… thanks, Rarity."

"Anytime, my little Spikey-wikey."

Sunset then proceeds to join the others' game of keep away, not doing much progress on that.

* * *

Back at the pony world, everypony stuck in the crystal dome is still attempting to break free from it. Rainbow Dash realizes that it is starting to have a few cracks, meaning that it will soon break.

"Come on everypony, we're almost there!"

Sunset looks at the scene and gives off a sarcastic chuckle. "Go ahead and chip away at that dome all you want! You'll never get out in time! Any second now, the Nibiru will be at its full power, and then I will become unstoppable!" Cue evil laughter.

* * *

And the keep away continues. The others are doing a great job so far. Spike was even able to grab the crown once or twice. But eventually the crown reaches Sunset's hands just as Twilight throws it away from Snips and Snails.

"I'll take that!" She looks up towards the moon, the eclipse just reaching its peak. "At last… more power that I can ever imagine!"

She then proceeds to place the crown over her head. When this happens a beam of dark light fires from the moon heading straight towards Sunset. When this beam hits the crown it begins absorbing the energy of the Nibiru.

"It's working… IT'S WORKING!" says Sunset as a huge pillar of white light consumes her. When this pillar hits the dark clouds it causes the barrier that separates the dimensions to shatter, forming a huge hole in the sky that the pillar just shoots through. Twilight and friends just stand there looking worried.

* * *

Back with everypony else, the dome has just been shattered and everypony is preparing to gang up towards Sunset. Suddenly [a loud boom ](http://www.freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/158989/)is heard.

"Fools! You're too late!" says Sunset with an evil grin on her face.

The sky then shatters, opening a hole in the dimensional barrier. The same pillar of white light that was launched from the human world shoots down from the clouds and consumes Sunset. The energy from the pillar is absorbed into the jewel shards, which float up glowing in spheres of energy. The shards then beam their energy directly into King Sombra's horn.

"Oh, I can feel it! And it feels _incredible!_ "

The pillar of white light is consumed by a bigger pillar of swirling green and purple light, which then passes through the hole that the white pillar of light came from. Looking at the aftermath of the event, we see that Sunset Shimmer has grown a pair of pegasus wings, making her an alicorn (cliché, yes, I know-heck, I wouldn't mind to grow a pair of pegasus wings of my own… maybe if I write down how to teleport between worlds). Sunset then opens her eyes, which are just like King Sombra's: green with a purple mist emanating from them, and no pupils. The combination of the powers of the Element of Magic, the Nibiru's energy, the Jewel of Quantume and King Sombra's horn has given Sunset Shimmer power that rivals that of the gods, with reality warping powers that surpasses Discord's. "Yes... yes! This is all I ever dreamed of! True, unimaginable [POWER!](http://www.freesound.org/people/NoiseCollector/sounds/57968/)" Cue another round of evil laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with everyone else, the white pillar of light turns into the swirling green and purple light from before, which bombards Sunset Shimmer with the same round of energy her pony self received.

Soon she too receives her transformation. Her ears become that of a pony's, she grows a pair of pegasus wings from her back just as her pony self did, her hair grows long enough to be like a horse's tail (she gets a ponytail, in other words) and her hands receive small emblems of unicorn horns. When Sunset opens her eyes, they are just like her pony self's: pure green, with no pupils and purple mist emanating from them. "So, this is what magic feels like, it's so... [INVIGORATING!](http://www.freesound.org/people/NoiseCollector/sounds/57968/)"

The rest of the students that have been seeing the events freak out upon seeing Sunset Shimmer, which makes them start to flee back towards the school. Sunset notices this and places her hands together, aiming them at the school. She then lights up her hands up and splits them up left to right. The entire school building splits in half right through the middle, just like magic (Sunset's marks on her hands cause her to be able to perform unicorn magic) causing everyone to be brought outside.

"Behold everyone in Canterlot High! Gaze upon your new and improved Fall Formal Princess, and know that you all must now kneel before my power!"

Shooting bolts of lightning from her hands, she zaps everyone. With electrical bolts coming out from their bodies, they all kneel before Sunset as though they were kneeling before a queen. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna have been forced to kneel to Sunset as well. Even Flash Sentry, who is struggling to resist, does it too. Twilight is in complete shock to see even her human self's parents kneeling to Sunset.

"And this is only the beginning. No longer will I be limited to ruling over one little high school. With all this power, I will become the ruler of the WORLD!" Cue more evil laughter. Seriously, are these two gonna keep laughing like maniacs all night?

* * *

Back with everypony else, Princess Celestia tries to stop the empowered Sunset by firing a magic beam at her, but Sunset blocks it by sticking her hoof out at it. As Celestia struggles to keep firing the beam, Sunset is barely affected by it at all.

Sunset yawns before speaking. "Is that really the best you can do?" Sunset then launches a green and purple fireball from the hoof she's been using to block the magic beam, which quickly pushes the magic beam back. When it reaches Celestia, it explodes right in her face knocking her back, leaving her laying on the ground exactly like she was when she was knocked back by the Changeling Queen.

"Aunt Celestia!" Princess Cadance speaks up as everypony gathers around her to see if she's OK.

Suddenly, Celestia's horn starts to melt as if it were hot butter, becoming a mere puddle on the ground.

"Tia, y-your horn... i-it just melted off!" Luna speaks up.

"Face it Celestia," Sunset speaks up, "you may have been the all mighty and highly respected ruler of all of Equestria for over 1000 years, but _I_ am now the controller of all reality itself. Guess the student has finally surpassed the master. Which I believe would put _me_ in charge now." Turning around, she continues. "And the first thing I'm going to do is remake this entire world in my own wonderful image!" Sunset then shoots a bolt of lightning into the sky, which causes entire full sized statues of Sunset pop out of the ground all over Ponyville like quick growing flowers. Everything that had Celestia's image on them is replaced by images of Sunset Shimmer. She then starts cackling evilly.

* * *

"Hold it right there, Sunset! You haven't won yet!" Twilight speaks up.

"Oh please! What exactly do you _think_ you're going to do to stop me?" Sunset replies. "I have magic and you have _nothing!_ "

Rainbow Dash steps up. "She has us!"

"Human or not, we'll always have her back no matter what!" Rarity adds.

The rest of the main 6 then form a circle around Twilight.

Sunset looks shocked. Key word looks. "Oh, isn't that precious? The gang really is all back together!" Sunset then uses her hands to form a huge green and purple fire ball, so huge that she has to hold it above her head, while at the same time using her evil voice to say "Just in time to meet your DEMISE!" Sunset throws the huge fireball towards the girls, causing [a small fiery explosion with a mushroom cloud](http://i.imgur.com/rdIsTE2.gif). Sunset snickers evilly, but that doesn't last. "WHAT?" she says, eyes wide.

As the smoke clears, the girls are seen protected by a magical purple force field. As Twilight is glowing she walks up to Sunset.

"H-How did you do that? How could you possibly do that?!" asks Sunset.

"I may not know much about this world, Sunset," Twilight replies, "but if there's one thing I do know, it's magic.

"I also know that you're not the only one here who can take advantage of the Nibiru's power. While the Elements of Harmony may still be in my world, through these five humans the spirits of the Elements live on in this world.

"The crown may be on your head, Sunset, but I am the rightful wielder of its magic, and now I shall share that magic with my friends!"

While Twilight says the last half of that line, she starts siphoning the magic from the crown into herself making her 'friendship bracelet' glow. A rainbow-coloured magic beam shoots out of it connecting all of the girls bracelets with magic beams.

Before anyone can ask what is going on, Twilight morphs all their bracelets into wrist sized, exact replicas of the Elements of Harmony using the power of the Element of Magic and the energy of the Nibiru. The others look at their bracelets in wonder and as Twilight raises her arm up into the sky she says "Elements of Harmony… UNITE!"

Soon the girls begin to transform as well: a familiar three apples symbol goes by Applejack as pony ears grow in place of her regular ears. The girl grins as she gains extra long pony tail hair. As a green flash goes around her, Applejack does a pose as Twilight is heard saying, "Honesty!"

Fluttershy looks surprised as she gets pony ears of her own. Then the girl notices Pegasus wings growing out of her back with a long pony tail hair. As a pink flash appears, Fluttershy poses as Twilight's voice now says "Kindness!"

As balloons appear, Pinkie sees pony ears coming out of her head and familiar bouncy pink pony tail hair, making her grin silly as she stares at it while looking upside down. Pinkie now did a cartwheel, stopping for a flash and a pose. Twilight's voice adds, "Laughter!"

As diamonds fly by, Rarity smiles as pony ears came out of her own head. Her hair begins to become curly like her pony self, ending in a curly purple ponytail. The girl spins around, noticing that her hands now have unicorn horn emblems similar to the ones Sunset Shimmer has, and poses in a flash as Twilight's voice adds, "Generosity!"

Rainbows appear as Rainbow Dash herself grew pony hairs, pegasi wings from her back and a rainbow like ponytail in her hair. She does some kicking and pose in a flash with Twilight's voice yelling, "Loyalty!" The girl grins as she zooms off just like her pony self.

Now Twilight appears, smiling as she says, "Magic!" Pony ears come out of her head, her alicorn wings came out of her back again with a familiar tail on her head. Twilight then glows and unleashes a magic energy wave that spreads across the ground, hitting everyone Sunset forced to kneel before her, freeing them from her grasp.

The rest of the main 6 look at their ponified selves and Rainbow Dash instantly starts to get into fangirl mode. "This is so cool! I feel like a superhero!"

"Then start acting like one, and help us beat the big villain!" Applejack speaks up.

Suddenly the crown on Sunset's head turns pitch black and it evaporates into these golden particle things that look like fireflies. Basically it disappears.

"This... This can't be happening!" she says.

"You may have all that power, Sunset Shimmer," says Twilight, "but together we share a power far greater than anything you could ever hope to possess. A power that you could never understand: the Magic of Friendship."

All the other students stand behind Twilight, Flash Sentry standing beside her. "Yeah! Twilight has shown us all that through the power of friendship, anything is possible!" he says.

"And that is a power we will use to stop you! Ready, girls?"

"Ready!"

Everyone behind the six starts to cheer as Sunset starts to look nervous.

* * *

"Hold it right there, Sunset! You haven't won yet!"

"Oh, please! If not even Celestia could beat me, then you don't stand a ghost of a chance! Face it little human, no matter which world you're in, you're NOTHING!" And some more evil laughter because why not at this point.

Twilight then closes her eyes like she's humiliated. Shortly after she opens them up with a confident look in her face. Walking towards Sunset, she speaks up. "Let me tell you something, Sunset Shimmer. I may not belong in this world, nor do I know how things work out here, but I do know one thing for sure: when I first came to this world I was lost and scared. But these ponies took me in and cared for me like one of their own." As Twilight is giving this speech, she slowly starts sparkling purple. As she keeps talking, she begins glowing brighter and brighter with each minute, because she's speaking from her heart, and her heart is unleashing the true magic with in her. "We've had so much fun and joy together... I feel like I've become so close to all of them. They all touched my heart as I've touched all of theirs. They all taught me the true values of friendship, and that friendship truly does have power: a power that you could never hope to have, because you only care about yourself. So even _if_ I don't stand a chance against you, I will still fight for my friends, because friendship is MAGIC!"

Once she stops speaking, Twilight glows intensely bright and fires purple magic beams out of herself right into the rest of the Elements of Harmony on the necks of the rest of the Mane 6. The Elements then get filled with power and fire rainbow-coloured magic beams, focusing them right at the top of Twilight's head.

Suddenly the golden particle things from the other dimension come floating down like fireflies and land on top of Twilight's head. A huge flash of magical energy proceeds to happen. Some of that magic energy lands on Spike's nose, which causes him to shake it away thinking it to be dust. He then sneezes fire causing the dust to sparkle.

"What was that all about…?" Spike then covers his mouth upon realizing that he just spoke. "Whoa, I can talk now! Weird..."

When the flash clears away, the Element of Magic crown has been neatly placed on top of Twilight's crown.

"The Element of Magic?! B-but... that's impossible!" Sunset yells.

"If I learned anything from all of this, Sunset, it's that nothing is impossible when you bring the magic of friendship into your heart. Now we'll show you just how powerful friendship can really be. Right, girls?"

"Right!" The rest of the Mane 6 agree as they line up to the right of Twilight.

* * *

Suddenly, in both worlds, at the same time, both Sunsets wrap their arms around their stomachs, and start gripping, groaning and moaning like they're both having humungous stomach aches. Pony Sunset starts to have a small golden crack forming in the center of her body with one end going up and the other going down, as though she was being split in half. Human Sunset has this forming too.

Human Rainbow Dash floats up and says "Whoa, is Sunset cracking?"

* * *

"I mean... literally right down the middle, cracking," pony Rainbow Dash finishes.

Once both Sunsets finish cracking, human Sunset turns to the side and screams, her entire right half shattering.

This causes the breach between dimensions to shatter, forming a gigantic hole in the barrier between the 2 dimensions. The hole between dimensions is so huge that there is a big golden crack in the ground showing the line where the two dimensions meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh wee. I said the next chapter was going to be longer, and I kept that word. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. I actually had to stop or else it would get _too_ long!
> 
> See, I told you there was going to be no demon. That is too scary for little kids. Like I said, I got something better. And I have something even better in the next chapter.
> 
> And the next chapter is when things get confusing. I'm regretting to type that already. I even have to start creating portmanteaus and perfectly cromulent words just to keep things organized.
> 
> I may have taken just a teeny tiny bit of text from Equestria Girls Remake, but only because I didn't want to embed a video of the Main 6's transformations, and I didn't want to waste more time writing that down. That, and I suck at descriptions. Besides, that's like 500 words out of 4000. I am _not_ plagiarizing anything.
> 
> Title is taken from Delta Brony's ongoing series. [Check it out](http://deltabrony7.tumblr.com/), it is worth a read. 
> 
> Anyway, epic final battle rainbow buttsex laser with both Sunsets next chapter. Hopefully it is just as long.
> 
> P. S.: SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING FTW: <https://youtu.be/CbWK0YpabqQ>


	17. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > now to help speed things up & to avoid further confusion, when I refer to the Twilight who is a Pony in a Human Body, I will call her "Poman Twilight" 'POny in huMAN body', and when I refer to the Twilight who is a Human in a Pony body, I will call her "Huny Twilight" 'HUman in poNY body', I hope you will understand, anyways

When the dimensions shatter, everyone flinches. Poman Twilight looks to see what happened and sees all the ponies. With a surprised look she says "Girls…?"

The Human Mane 6 look at Poman Twi & say "What?"

Poman Twilight looks at them and says "Not you!" Pointing to the ponies she adds "Them!"

One anime speedlines transition later, the pony Mane 6 look just as shocked to see the humans as they are at seeing them.

Pony Applejack says to Huny Twi "Twilight...? Is that you?"

Pony Rainbow Dash floats down with one hoof pointing at the humans and asks "And are those us?"

"Tarnation, more talking ponies!" says human Applejack.

Human Rainbow Dash floats down with both hands sticking out pointing at the ponies and says "And these ones are just like us!"

Suddenly the groups hear a voice. "Careful everyone!"

The humans look to their left, while at the same time the ponies look to their right. Both Starswirls are seen together in a single floating hole in time and space.

"Under these conditions, crossing dimensional boundaries can have unpredictable consequences," human Starswirl says.

"So no matter _what_ happens…" pony Starswirl adds.

Pointing to the glowing golden line on the ground they add simultaneously "Do _not_ cross the glowing line!" Once everyone sees the line they all back away in fear.

Suddenly Sunset Shimmer is heard groaning in pain, and everyone and everypony is shown just what happened to both Sunsets. It turns out that, because of some bizarre anomaly, both of their bodies have somehow fused together into one body that they are stuck sharing half and half, split down the middle. The entire right half of their body is Pony Sunset's, while the entire left half is Human Sunset's, yet both halves of their body still retain their own individual personas.

With a closeup on the two's face, the human half of Sunset asks her pony half "What's going on?"

The pony half replies "I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well it's happening right now!"

"I can see that just fine!"

"Oh my…" says pony Rarity. "I've heard of a split personality before..."

"But this is just ridiculous!" finishes human Rarity.

As Sunset is floating right above the center of the crack in the ground, we see the hole that the Starswirls are in floating in front of Sunset, then shortly floating behind her.

"Listen to me, Sunset."

"With the Element of Magic no longer in your possession, the power you've accumulated is destabilizing..."

"...causing the very fabric of reality itself to be torn apart at the seams."

"Renounce your power now, before both dimensions are destroyed!"

Both Sunsets say "NO!"

"I was Celestia's prized student long before Twilight Sparkle came along! Everything she has should be mine! I deserve to be the all powerful alicorn princess, NOT HER!" the pony half says.

"After high school, it's all going to go downhill for me! I'll never give up my glory days as the respected princess of Canterlot High, nor will I give up this incredible power!" the human half says.

"And if me being a princess means the destruction of two entire worlds..."

"Then so be it!" they both say at the same time.

Sunset is convinced that if she can not be a princess and rule over two worlds, then neither world will exist at all, so she's quite literally bringing forth the End of The World As We Know It… times two! Lightning bolts coming down from the sky, the ground splitting open and fire shooting out from the holes, entire mountains crumbling, bodies of water, large and small, boiling, volcanoes erupting, tsunamis flooding the lands, tornadoes ripping the lands apart, the whole apocalyptic package, baby.

In Ponyville we see the ponies running around in panic as these disasters happen, and in Peopleville we see the humans panicking just as bad as the disasters happen there as well.

"Sunset, this is insane!" Poman Twilight says. "Knock it off!"

"Well why don't you try and _make me Sparkle!_ " human Sunset dares.

"Alright I will!" Pulling her arm back, Poman Twilight fires a magic beam at Sunset. But then Sunset's human half catches the magic beam in her hand, making it a purple sphere in Sunset's hand. Sunset then slightly squeezes the sphere, turning it into a green fire ball and throwing it into Poman Twilight, who dodges the fire ball by flying up.

The fireball hit the ground with such great force, that all the other humans back away.

"Hey, leave me... I mean her... alone!" Huny Twilight then lights up her horn and fires a magic beam of her own, which hits Sunset's pony half right in the cheek, leaving a singe mark on her cheek.

Turning her head to face directly at Huny Twilight while growling in anger, Sunset takes a deep breath and breathes purple and green fire at Huny Twilight, who manages to dodge it by flying up.

Poman Twilight is then seen charging up magical energy in her hands to form an energy sphere, which is followed by Huny Twilight charging magical energy in her horn to make an energy sphere appear on the tip of her horn. They both fire their beams at the same time, but Sunset uses her forearms to form force field barriers to block the magic beams, who keep going at it for a while.

After some time where absolutely nothing is being done (just both Twilights firing beams which Sunset blocks), Sunset gets more and more frustrated from the two Twilights firing at her. Opening her eyes (which are flaming green in anger), Sunset raises her arms up and says "E…" she is then seen raising her arms down "...nough!"

Sunset then unleashes a magic wave which is so powerful it knocks both Twilights back, getting caught by their respective groups.

The magic wave swipes across Ponyville and Peopleville, making both the ground and the sky start getting golden glowing cracks in them, in both locations. This suggests that both dimensions are right on the verge of their destruction, like in just a few measly minutes both worlds will be destroyed.

When Princess Celestia notices this she says "I fear we do not have much time left!"

"Starswirls, how do we stop her?" asks Poman Twilight.

"You must relinquish Sunset of her grip on all reality."

"For that, I suggest both sides use their own Elements of Harmony in unison..."

"...and bombard Sunset with two Rainbows of Light at once."

The humans and the ponies then look at each other in a somewhat confused demeanor. Shortly afterwards both Twilights make confident looks while saying "We can do it...", then they stick out their fist/hoof and say "Together!"

Soon enough each of the two groups' Elements of Harmony glow in power. Slowly but surely, the ponies' elements start to activate, with the humans' elements on their wrists glowing as well. Poman and Huny Twilight are the last ones to activate their elements and as they glow they open their eyes at the same time, giving out a huge, bright flash. As this happens the ponies activate their rainbow of light into the sky, followed by the humans doing the same.

Sunset looks up, turning back and forth to see what is happening. "What…?" The two rainbows of light converge onto Sunset, followed by them swirling around underneath her. "No… no! Stop! It can't end like this!" The rainbows then compress themselves until they are a small rainbow-coloured dome directly beneath Sunset, followed by it becoming a rainbow-coloured pillar of light that completely consumes Sunset.

The pillar expands and consumes both Ponyville and Peopleville in its bright light. For a few seconds nothing but white is seen. Suddenly the pillar begins shrinking, revealing the two towns completely repaired.

The pillar continues to shrink until it disappears, leaving behind a cloud of black smoke where Sunset was.

A loud [thud](http://freesound.org/people/JWMalahy/sounds/146981/) is heard as Sunset's crown hits a nearby rock on the pony side, causing it to break and to spit out King Sombra's horn. The horn, completely pitch black, starts to evaporate, scattering into the wind. The power of King Sombra is now gone forever and will never threaten either world ever again.

Princess Celestia's horn slowly starts to grow back as well. "Tia, your horn… it's back!" Princess Luna shouts joyfully.

The pony Mane 6 gently float down to the ground, followed by the human Main 6. They all congratulate themselves amongst their groups. The two Spikes then start to cheer for the girls.

"That's my girls, woo hoo!"

"You said it brother!"

One of the students notices Spike the Dog talking and speaks up. "Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird."

Spike had to do a double take. "Seriously? The talking dog is the weird thing about all this?"

"Um… I don't mean to interrupt..." Pony Fluttershy speaks up, "but what happened to Sunset Shimmer?"

The ponies and the humans look at Sunset and they all have weird looks on their faces. The two Starswirls discuss the situation.

"Hmm… an unexpected side effect, wouldn't you say?"

"They probably wouldn't understand an explanation for that, so let's not bother trying to explain it to them."

"Agreed."

As Sunset Shimmer stands up, we see just what happened to her. The two Sunsets are still stuck sharing a body. Human Sunset is fairly back to normal, but the pony Sunset lost both her wings and her horn, becoming a simple earth pony with no magic whatsoever.

When Sunset realizes what she has become, the human half says to the other half: "What's going on? Why are you still attached to me?"

"My wings! My horn! My magic! What happened to my power?!"

The two Celestias step forward. "Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset looks at them and sees their angry looks, gulping in fear.

Princess Celestia speaks up. "Listen to me, Sunset. A true princess, in any world, rules not by forcing others to bow before her in respect, but by inspiring others to stand with her. That is a very rare and special trait that can only come from the heart, and can never be faked." While she speaks, Poman Twilight listens to her intensively and sheds a tear, as if she now understands what is like to be a princess. "But your heart, Sunset Shimmer, is filled with nothing but lust, greed, selfishness, deception, cruelty, angst, jealousy and hatred. In the end, your actions wound up turning you into the very thing you _truly_ are inside: a two-faced jerk."

Upon hearing this, both Pinkies fall backwards laughing.

"A two-faced jerk!" Pony Pinkie speaks up, laughing insanely.

"It's funny, because she actually _has_ two faces!" Human Pinkie speaks up.

Princess Celestia continues. "As punishment for your actions, you are hereby banished from Equestria, forbidden from ever stepping hoof or foot in this dimension ever again, completely cut off from any form of magic, even the most basic remedy spells. And since you only care about yourself, you shall remain in your current condition: forever stuck as two beings sharing one body, so you can always be with yourself, no matter what."

"WHAT?!" the two Sunsets shout at the same time. Her pony half then speaks up.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck with her!" Human Sunset speaks up. "I'll be the laughing stock of all of Peopleville!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Principal Celestia speaks up. "That's only half of your punishment. You are hereby also expelled from Canterlot High, and you will be taken to the local Correctional Facility, where you will be cut off from normal society." As two police officers grab Sunset, she continues. "Take her away, officers."

Sunset is then taken away from attempting to destroy two entire universes. As Sunset starts to struggle with the officers, the pony half speaks up.

"I'll get you for this, Twilight Sparkle!"

"You mean we," the human half corrects.

"Oh, whatever!"

"You and your stupid friends! And your little dog too!"

"We will get you!" the two finish.

Sunset then gets into the car and is taken away.

"Well, it looks like Sunset finally got the perfect punishment," human Applejack speaks up, "being stuck with herself."

"At least she'll never be lonely," human Pinkie speaks up, "because she'll always have a friend by her side."

Human Rainbow Dash, while floating upside-down, drops in and says "Ha! More like _as_ her side!"

"Well, that was great and all," Huny Twilight speaks up, "but I'm still stuck in the wrong body. What about that?"

The two Starswirls speak up.

"Don't worry. That will be easy to fix."

"Because now that Sunset is no longer controlling them…"

"...the dimensions are restabilizing as we speak."

"So all the two Twilights have to do to return to their proper places is to stand by the glowing line and hug each other right over it."

"Same thing with the two Spikes."

The two Twilights look at each other, confused.

"Really? Hug each other?" asks Huny Twilight.

"That's all we have to do?" asks Poman Twilight.

"Trust us."

"At that close of physical contact, your bodily energies will be restored to their rightful vessels."

The two Spikes decide to speak up.

"I'm okay with it."

"Me too. Let's do this."

Both Twilights and both Spikes then proceed to walk up to the line. Huny Twilight stands up on her forelegs.

Poman Twilight asks "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Huny Twilight responds.

Poman Twilight then grabs Huny Twilight's hooves, the two hugging each other. The two Spikes then proceed to hug each other as well. The two Twilights then glow purple, with the two Spikes glowing green. The four then float above the ground, the bodily energies from them separate from their bodies, which switch sides going up and down and enter their true bodies.

A bright flash follows and the four are pushed a little from each other. The process was a success.

Pony Twilight gently floats down and stops glowing. She then starts looking at her body and says "Hooves, horn, wings, tail… it worked, I'm back to normal!"

"Hey!" Spike the Dragon then proceeds to breath fire. "I got my own body back!"

"Yeah, me too!" Spike the Dog then covers his mouth with his paws. Slowly uncovering them, he speaks up. "Whoa! I'm a dog, but I can still talk?" He then sheds a chuckle. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Human Twilight speaks up. "I was afraid I'd never see my own hands again!"

"Oh, you'll be seeing more than just _that_ , Miss Sparkle."

"As long as you and your friends wear those bracelets…"

"...you will remain in your current forms and be able to wield all of the abilities of your pony counterparts…"

"...as well as whatever powers their Elements of Harmony give them."

"Simply remove the bracelets and you will return to normal."

The human group then proceeds to test this by removing their bracelets and putting them on a few times. As they do that, they keep switching between their normal forms and their ponified forms.

"Wow! It's like we're like a team of magical girl super heroes! This is going to be _so awesome_!" Human Rainbow Dash speaks up, bringing her hands to her face and expanding her cheeks.

Suddenly the hole connecting the two worlds slowly begins to get smaller.

"What now?" asks pony Twilight.

The two Starswirls move their hand and hoof in a way to tell the two Twilights to follow them as they explain.

"The Nibiru is passing…"

"The Dimensional Barriers are regaining their strength…"

"...causing the dimensions to return to their normal, stabilized state…"

"...which means that this hole between dimensions is closing itself."

"Wait, does this mean we won't see each other anymore?" human Twilight asks.

"Well, of course not."

"You see, the bond of friendship is so strong that not even dimensional barriers can break it."

"Plus, you are all two different variations of the exact same beings…"

"...which means you all share an incredibly special bond with one another."

"So long as you all keep the memories of each other alive in your hearts…"

"...then the magic of friendship will allow you all to meet up again some day."

As the dimensional hole shrinks, when it reaches a certain size, the Trans-Dimensional Gateway Mirror returns from being stuck in the space between dimensions. From the pony world we see Human Twilight inside the mirror. Pony Twilight lifts up her hoof and places it on the surface of the mirror. Human Twilight tries to place her hand where Pony Twilight's hoof is, but then she stops and remembers about her pony self's hooves, so she balls up a fist and places it on the mirror's surface. The two Twilights then talk to each other from both sides of the mirror.

"This was a wondrous experience," human Twilight starts. "Thanks to you I now have many new friends, and cool new powers. I'll never forget you."

"Me neither. I learned so much from this, and thanks to all this I got a second chance to earn the right to be a princess. Thanks to you, I feel like I'm ready to accept my title as a princess." She makes human Twilight come a bit closer and whispers to her "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, take my dance with Flash Sentry for me."

Human Twilight pauses for a second and nods in approval. "Okay, I will."

Suddenly Starswirl the Bearded appears on the surface of the mirror. "Well, after all this hoo-haa, my gateway mirror is going to need some time to recover."

* * *

"So I'm afraid there won't be any more dimension travelling for any of you," Starswirl the Wise finishes. "At least for a little while." He disappears and the portal is temporarily sealed for now.

Pinkie Pie tries to run towards the Wondercolt statue only to be knocked off and fall back on her butt. "Oh well. Can't blame a girl for trying."

Twilight laughs as she helps her get up. "Oh Pinkie Pie… you really haven't changed a bit since our days back in preschool."

Understanding dawned on Pinkie. "I knew it! I knew I met you back in preschool!" Pinkie then gives Twilight a great big hug. welcoming her back home.

"Yup, it's good to be back," Spike speaks up. "And now that I can talk, there's going to be some changes around here."

"Something tells me you're absolutely right, Spike," Twilight agrees.

"Since we are now some kind of group of magic girls, we should have a name for our group," Rainbow Dash suggests.

"Maybe… the Pony Princesses?" Fluttershy suggests.

"I don't think so," Rainbow Dash replies.

"What about… the Mighty Mares?" Applejack suggests.

"It needs to be about 20% cooler," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Given the origin of our powers… how about the Equestria Girls?" Twilight suggests.

"Works for me!" Rainbow Dash agrees.

"Then it's settled. From now on, we are the Equestria Girls."

The six girls then do a group high five. Suddenly Twilight hears a voice. "Twilight!"

Twilight immediately recognizes the voice. "Flash Sentry?"

"I see you heard of me already. While the other Twilight was here, she promised to dance with me… but now that she's gone, would you be willing to take her place?"

"I did promise my other self…" Twilight replies. "I would love it."

"Not so fast, Twilight," Rarity stops. She then pulls out a costume jewelry crown. "A Twilight Sparkle was crowned Fall Formal Princess. So it's only fair that the Twilight Sparkle that is here should at least wear a crown."

"Now being this kind of a princess, I know I can handle," Twilight speaks up, taking the crown.

* * *

"Welcome back, Twi," Applejack speaks up.

"We missed the real you, Twilight," says Fluttershy.

"It's good to be back home," Spike speaks up. He then asks Twilight: "Are you serious about being ready to accept that princess title, Twilight?"

"I'm quite serious, Spike."

"That crown does look quite good on you."

"I'm feeling a lot more comfortable wearing it, truth be told."

"And the wings?"

"After being a human for three days..." Twilight then looks at her wings and stops paying attention to where she is walking. "I'm glad that's all I have to worry about!"

Twilight then suddenly bumps into another pony. She doesn't know it yet, but this is the second time this has happened.

"We have got to stop bumping into each other like this," he says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mister…"

"Sentry. Flash Sentry."

Twilight had to do a double take. "Wait. You mean… you're Flash Sentry?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Kinda..." Twilight is at a loss for words. Luckily, Pinkie is here to find those words.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Is it because you met his human counterpart while you were in the other world and he plays guitar in a band and helped prove you didn't destroy the decorations for a big dance so you could still run for princess of the big dance and then ask to dance at that dance?" Pinkie spoke so fast she had to gasp for air.

"Yes… how did you know that?"

"Just a wild hunch."

Twilight then turns to Flash and says "Well, this may seem awkward, but… well… while I was in the other world I promised the other Flash I would dance with him, but… since I won't be able to make it... I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me? Like, right here, right now?"

"Hey, that's a great idea, Twilight!" Pinkie agrees. "After saving two entire worlds, we need to celebrate our victory! And what better way than with a…" Dramatic gasp. " _Dance party!_ " Pinkie then points to the side and says "Hit it, Vinyl Scratch!"

Vinyl is then seen at her turntables, magically spinning a record around and saying "You got it, Pink!" And with that, the music begins.

_**This is our big night** _

_**We made it happen** _

_**Now let's party all night** _

Pinkie is seen dancing like a madmare. Flash looks into Twilight's eyes, who looks back into Flash's eyes. "Oh, why not? One dance won't hurt anything."

_**We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around** _

_**To tonight so let's make it last forever** _

Soon everypony else gets jiggy with it. Even the other princesses are seen dancing. Truly, a night to be remembered.

Then a zoom out into the castle courtyard where a lot of ponies are seen dancing as well.

* * *

_**The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night** _

_**Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!** _

Everyone is happily dancing, as if the events of the past three days were just a fantasy. The Main Six are all dancing without a care in the world. Twilight is even dancing wildly. No matter which Twilight we're talking about, she is never seen as much of an avid dancer. Flash looks at Twilight dance and decides to join her, dancing just like her.

_**Six friends on the way up now** _

_**Six friends here to show you how** _

On the wall opposite of the group are Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, together with Twilight's parents.

Luna gives a small giggle as she speaks up. "That's some daughter you have here."

"Yes, she truly is extraordinary," Twilight Velvet agrees.

"I see a bright future for her and her friends," Principal Celestia speaks up.

_**This is our big night** _

_**This is our big night** _

As DJ Pon-3 slams, Photo Finish gets a camera, ready to take a picture of the Main Six and Spike who decide to wear their bracelets and use their ponified forms as they pose.

_**This is our big night** _

Soon the picture is taken, showing the Main Six and Spike in their greatest.

* * *

Suddenly the picture is shown as part of a book, as it zooms out we see a picture of the Mane 6 dancing on the other side.

The book is seen being held by Starswirl the Wise. Both him and Starswirl the Bearded are seen in a big black void. "Quite a wonderful adventure that was, wouldn't you say?" asks Starswirl the Wise.

"Agreed," Starswirl the Bearded responds. "And for those girls, it was only just the beginning."

As the two are seen from the back side, Starswirl the Wise speaks up. "Indeed. Shall we?"

"Let's," Starswirl the Bearded agrees. The two then start walking forward towards the black emptiness, vanishing in a flash of light to who knows where or when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anyways that there would be how I would have made the Equestria Girls movie, or at least would have remade it, I just feel like doing it with this kind of story would have given the Equestria Girls franchise much more potential & a brighter future in the MLP franchise, even give the Girls an entire Spin-Off Series where they could have many great adventures & misadventures just like the Ponies, I mean the Equestria Girls would be magic girls/super heroines with a talking dog for a sidekick/comic relief, they could become the next 'Sailor Moon', or the next 'Totally Spies', or even the next 'Winx Club', and they would have no secret identities like 'The Fantastic Four' or 'Disney's Kim Possible', so it would only make them even more super, and by introducing 'Dimension Hopping/Cross-Time Travel' to the franchise, it would have given both the Ponies & Humans so many more stories & ideas to keep the series going for years to come, and with something like this Hasbro could sell lots more Equestria Girls merchandise as well, like Dolls, Action Figures, dress up costumes with pony-tail hair wigs with pony ears, back-pack strapped wings, gloves with unicorn horn emblems in the palms, or temporary tattoos of unicorn horns that can go on the palms of your hands, Element of Harmony Bracelets with light up centerpieces, T-shirts, lunchboxes, trading cards, and many, many more, this would give them a better reason to continue the Equestria Girls legacy, even have episodes of the Equestria Girls air along side the MLP:FiM series or something.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is my first completed story, yay! (Port-Ed doesn't count) Party time everypony! *cough cough* Anyway, I realize that not a lot of people enjoyed this story simply because it was in the EqG-verse. And I can understand that. I personally have second doubts in regards to Rainbow Rocks. I mean, the previews make it sound like it is an OK movie, but I still think this is just an excuse to sell toys. Then again, they were able to bring in Rainbow Power in a spectacular way, so here is hoping Rainbow Rocks is somewhat decent.
> 
> This final chapter could have gone better, but I personally just wanted to finish this story, so I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the previous ones. I had serious writer's block here.
> 
> Now for the sequel. School's mostly done for the moment, did my scholarship renewal today. So I have two months to work on this story until the next year. Hopefully it's the second one. They said I passed, but I won't know that until the end of the month.
> 
> The sequel also has absolutely nothing to do with EqG, so hopefully I'll please a few more people. But you know what they say, you can't please everyone.


End file.
